Family of stars
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Separados, somos como estrellas que brillan con luz propia. Juntos, nos transformamos en una galaxia que ilumina el vasto y obscuro cielo. Si, somos una familia de estrellas sabiendo que no estamos solos.
1. Chapter 1

**Family of stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera Parte**

 _El mundo cambia si dos personas se miran y se reconocen._

–Octavio Paz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

En el bosque la bruma mañanera rodeaba toda la vegetación, dándole un aire triste y solitario. Entre el paisaje melancólico camina una figura humana, vestida con un kimono masculino simple de color azul oscuro. Entre sus brazos llevaba un bulto envuelto en telas.

Andaba a paso firme entre la niebla matutina y el roció, sin vacilación, conociendo el camino recorrido mientras ignoraba a los pequeños espíritus de los árboles, los cuales se asoman desde sus ramas para mirar al inesperado pero no extraño visitante.

Cuando el camino recorrido lo lleva a un apacible río, la figura se sienta en una roca cercana y descansa, mientras mira como los rayos del sol rompen con la neblina, alzándose de apoco en el cielo.

Al poco tiempo, al otro lado del río aparece el rojo pelaje de un zorro, el cual se acerca a beber. El animal bebe tranquilamente, notando la presencia del extraño, pero sin hacer nada.

Recién cuando calma su sed, el zorro se acerca al hombre extraño, cruzando el río por algunas piedras que sobresalen del flujo de agua. El extraño se queda quieto, esperando pacientemente a que el animal llegara a su lado. Cuando el animal llega, el extraño estira su mano, esperando a que se acerque más.

El zorro lo hace, acerca su hocico hasta la mano del extraño y la olfatea. El extraño suelta una suave risita que rápidamente se transforma en un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando siente los filosos dientes del animal hundiéndose en la carne de su dedo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Chuuya! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamo la figura, mientras acercaba su dedo lastimado a su pecho y miraba con sus ojos marrones en forma de reproche a los ojos azules demasiado humano para un zorro.

El zorro no respondió de inmediato, mirando y analizando al hombre que tiene al frente suyo. Su figura, su sonrisa, sus vendas y su ojo visible, todo en él es conocido para el zorro, sin embargo también es totalmente desconocido. El dolor en su pecho que trata de ignorar no lo deja ver como alguien a quien conoce, sino como un forastero que está metido en su territorio.

—¿No es obvio? —fue lo que respondió el zorro, sentándose en sus patas traseras y rascándose la oreja con una de ellas—. Es porque te odio.

El hombre siguió retorciéndose, dramatizando el dolor que sentía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dazai? —pregunto el zorro, sin ocultar su impaciencia ante el drama que soltaba el castaño.

El hombre llamado Dazai dejó de retorcerse y vuelve a su pose inicial, dándole al zorro una sonrisa que lo hace desconfiar aún más.

—Es muy obvio Chuuya~ —respondió en un tono meloso— ¡Te vine a visitar!

—¡Tu solo me vienes a visitar cuando necesitas algo!

—Eso es mentira...

—No, no lo es —al ver que el moreno se negaba a decir su verdadero motivo, decidió amenazarlo—. Dime ahora mismo porque estas en mi bosque, o si no voy hacer que una _joro-gumo_ te persiga.

—Sobre eso...prefiero que no lo hagas...—al ver el rostro del zorro esperando su respuesta, el hombre soltó un suspiro—. Bien, bien, la verdad vine para darte un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —el zorro ladeo la cabeza, sin estar seguro de las palabras del moreno.

—¡Claro! —exclamó el hombre— ¿Ves este bulto de aquí? Este es tu regalo.

Dazai estira los brazos y deja el bulto que sostenía en el suelo, al frente del hocico de Chuuya. Este curioso, se acercó a olfatear el bulto. Cuando el bulto se movió y emitió un pequeño quejido, Chuuya se alejó de un salto, buscando desesperadamente a Dazai, viendo que donde estaba sentado, ahora solo quedaba un pergamino que tenía escrito su nombre con la fea letra del moreno.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó enojado el zorro mientras cambiaba su forma al de un humano de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y piel clara, todo en él parecía normal, lo único que delataba su origen sobrenatural eran las orejas y la cola de zorro que estaban en la parte superior de su cabeza y en la parte baja de la espalda respectivamente— ¡Sabía que tenía que atacarlo en cuanto lo vi!

Miró el bulto que descansaba en el suelo y lo tomó, movió la tela que lo cubría y descubrió en el a un bebé de piel clara y cabello oscuro con unos hilos blancos, no mayor de cinco meses. El bebé estaba muy quieto, no se movía ni tampoco dio algún signo de querer llorar cuando él lo tomó, casi parecía muerto sino fuera por su leve respiración.

—¿Quién se cree ese bastardo para entregarme a un niño? —murmuró Chuuya, sintiendo una presión extraña en su pecho—. Puede incluso ser su hijo...

Él kitsune no sabía qué hacer con el niño, no quería dejarlo en el suelo para que cualquier animal salvaje se lo comiera, pero le dolía mucho tener al niño en sus brazos.

—Podría dejarlo en el pueblo, hay una pareja que quiere tener un hijo...

Volvió a murmurar mientras miraba a un punto lejano del bosque, donde sabía que más allá de los árboles se encontraba el pueblo. Miró el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Dazai, donde ahora se encontraba el pergamino que había dejado tras su desaparición.

Chuuya indeciso se agachó y tomó la carta, llevándosela junto con el bebé a su casa en el bosque. Llevó al niño a su habitación y lo dejó en el futón mientras abría rápidamente el pergamino, reconociendo en toda ella la horrible caligrafía de Dazai.

 **Mi queridísimo Chuuya. Encontré este niño moribundo en una población de tengus, no lo quisieron porque presentaba cabellos blancos y por lo tanto su cuerpo es demasiado frágil para sobrevivir, por lo que antes de encariñarse con él, lo dejaron para que muriera. Muchas gracias por aceptar cuidarlo. Se llama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. ¡Nos vemos!**

—Un tengu...

Chuuya miró con curiosidad y un poco de miedo al bebé, con cuidado lo desenvuelve de las mantas y lo da vuelta, mirando su espalda y encontrando en ella dos pequeñas alas aún demasiado jóvenes para soportar el cuerpo del chico en el vuelo, de color negro que a medida que bajaban se iban tornando blancas.

Chuuya abrazo al niño y suspiro aliviado.

De inmediato el niño al sentir el calor de otra persona, comenzó a llorar. Chuuya sin saber exactamente qué hacer, comenzó a mecerlo y decirle al bebé palabras dulces y suaves, intentando inútilmente que se durmiera de nuevo. Siguió llorando hasta que Chuuya le metió un paño que untó con anko en la boca. No sabía si un tengu podía comer anko a tan corta edad pero por lo menos sirvió para mantenerlo en silencio.

Con el niño ya callado, lo meció torpe y suavemente, haciendo que al poco tiempo volviera a dormirse.

Chuuya lo dejo en el futón y lo tapo con las misma mantas que lo tenía envuelto anteriormente. Salió de su casa y siguió el camino que sabía de memoria hacia el santuario que estaba a unos metros de su casa, donde los aldeanos dejaban sus ofrendas.

Siempre en esta época del año, los aldeanos le daban como tributo cabras y sake, sin embargo siempre ignoraba las cabras, él cómo kitsune joven que era no tenía razón de depender de la carne que le daban los aldeanos. Lo curioso era que los aldeanos en vez de dejar de darle como tributo cabras, le intentaban darle un mejor animal que el anterior, suerte para él que antes de dirigirse al río había pasado al santuario, viendo una cabra con su cría.

Chuuya tenía planeado dejarlas en el prado o en algún rebaño, pero con su situación actual, prefería quedarse con los animales.

Vio a la cabra y a su cría, así que los guío a su casa y dejo que pastaran por los alrededores. Con cuidado se acercó a la madre y el ordeño, llenando un tazón de leche fresca.

Cuando se adentra nuevamente a su casa, casi se le cae el tazón al ver que recostada al lado del futón se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa recogido en un complicado moño, vestida con un elegante kimono rojo, moviendo sus tres colas de zorro en forma perezosa mientras miraba con suma atención al niño.

—¿Ma-madre?

—Chuuya, cariño, no me dijiste que ahora tenías un hijo —comentó con un tono de burla Ozaki, mirando a su hijo.

—Te aseguro que esto para mí también ha sido muy sorpresivo.

—Sí, lo sé. He visto el pergamino que dejo Dazai. Ese estúpido dios vagabundo, mira que dejarte a cargo de un tengu sin consentimiento —comentó Ozaki mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé, quien frunció el ceño pero siguió durmiendo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? —pregunto en tono desinteresado la kitsune.

—No lo sé. No lo puedo dejar en el pueblo humano —respondió Chuuya mientras dejaba el tazón al lado del futón, junto con una tela de género que luego utilizaría para alimentar al niño.

—Podrías dejarlo al cuidado de Mori.

—¿Y molestarlo? No, no quiero eso.

—¿Entonces lo dejaras en el bosque?

—Creo que me voy hacer cargo de él.

Chuuya se quedó mirando expectante a su madre, esperando una negativa ante su decisión.

—Bien —fue lo que respondió luego de un silencio Ozaki—. Sin embargo necesitaras ayuda para criar este niño.

—Por supuesto, necesito todo tu conocimiento para no matarlo.

Y así Chuuya con ayuda de Ozaki, cuido de Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tranquilamente por un largo tiempo, hasta que un día inesperado Dazai volvió a su vida, y junto con él, otro integrante de lo que iba ser su extraña familia.

 **II**

 _6 años después_

Era medio día cuando Ryuunosuke subía las escaleras, cruzando tanto el _torii_ que se encontraba al comienzo de estas como del que se encontraba en la cima, llevando al santuario donde los aldeanos dejaban sus ofrendas al espíritu kitsune.

Cuando llegó al último peldaño, encontró al frente del santuario a un extraño hombre de cabellos y ojos marrones, vestido de un kimono azul oscuro y con unas incontables vendas alrededor de sus brazos, pies y cuello, a su lado se encontraba un chico de su edad vestido con una yukata sucia y rota de color azul, que combinaba bien con su pelo blanco sucio y sus ojos de dos colores.

El hombre extraño lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de sonreír.

—Tú eres Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, ¿verdad? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte del hombre.

Ryuunosuke lo miró desconfiado, nunca, en sus seis años había visto a ese hombre, ni menos a ese niño, así que no sabía cómo el extraño podía saber su nombre.

El hombre al ver su desconfianza, sonrió cálidamente.

—Chuuya te ha criado bien al parecer.

—¿Lo conoces...? —aun ante su desconfianza no pudo evitar pregunta. El kitsune siempre se mantenía reservado sobre temas de su pasado, por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer alguien quien conocía a quien lo había cuidado y criado.

—¡Pues claro! Somos viejo amigos —respondió alegre el moreno, mientras comenzaba a caminar a dirección al santuario, para luego rodearlo y seguir el camino que estaba oculto por la vegetación del bosque, todo, seguido silenciosa y torpemente por el niño de pelo blanco y por Ryuunosuke, que no sabía cómo el hombre sabia de ese camino.

En el momento que llegaron a la casa oculta entre el bosque, Chuuya salió, con su anaranjada cola moviéndose inquieta, claramente listo para llamar a gritos al pequeño tengu, sin embargo no alcanzo a gritar, ya que vio al frente suyo al hombre extraño que decía ser su viejo amigo.

—¡Hola Chuu—el extraño no alcanza a completar su saludo, ya que una sorpresiva patada del kitsune en su rostro lo tiró al suelo, sacándole sangre por la nariz. No conforme con eso, se acercó al cuerpo y puso su pie en la mejilla del moreno, utilizando gran parte de su fuerza para pisarlo.

—Tu...maldito vagabundo...mira que desaparecer por 40 años y luego volver solo para dejarme a cargo de un mocoso al cual no me ayudas a criar...—dijo, hecho una furia mientras que con cada palabra pisaba más fuerte a Dazai— ¿Se puede saber que mierda se te metió en el cabeza para decidir volver, para lo más probable pedirme otra cosa?

El kitsune por fin dejo de pisar a Dazai, esperando que este se levantara y comenzara a explicarle porque había vuelto, pero lo único que hizo el moreno fue quedarse tirado en el suelo.

—¡Ay, Chuuya! Que mala percepción de mi tienes, ¡Yo! ¡Que solo vine a visitar aun viejo amigo!, y así es como me recibes.

Chuuya al ver esto, estaba listo para una nueva ronda de patadas para el castaño, sin embargo antes de poder lograr su objetivo, una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

—S-se...¡Se-señor! —Chuuya miró a su espalda y vio al niño que estaba al lado del Ryuunosuke, solo hasta ahora se había fijado que Dazai traía consigo a otra persona— N-no le ha-haga daño...—tartamudeó, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por tener los ojos azules ardiente con furia mirándolo.

El kitsune miró el cuerpo temblando del niño, dándose cuenta que era mejor hablar con Dazai después, así que soltando un suspiro de resignación le pegó una última patada en el estómago y lentamente se acercó al niño, que seguía temblando.

Cuando estuvo al frente de él, se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo en tono sumamente suave, sorprendiendo al niño.

—Na-Nakajima Atsu-tsushi...

Entonces Chuuya se acercó al niño y lo olfateo, poniéndolo nuevamente tensó y nervioso.

—Bien Atsushi, te voy a preparar un baño y te dejare una muda de ropa limpia para que te vistas —se levantó y miró al pequeño tengu que se había quedado callado en todo momento— Ryuunosuke te guiara adentro de la casa. Se amable Ryuu.

El tengu asintió, mientras tomaba la mano del niño y lo guiaba adentro de la casa. Chuuya los miró hasta que desaparecieron, luego volvió su mirada al cuerpo tirado de Dazai, el cual aunque seguía en el suelo, estaba en otra posición, una en la cual podía ver mejor la interacción que habían tenido Chuuya y Atsushi.

—Siempre pensé que con los años, tu instinto maternal se haría más fuerte, me alegro saber que tengo razón.

Chuuya prefirió ignorar el comentario y entrar a la casa, sabiendo que Dazai también entraría y se quedaría a esperarlo mientras ayudaba al chico que trajo.

El kitsune preparo agua caliente para el pequeño de cabello blanco, lo ayudó a desvestirse y lo bañó, limpiando toda la suciedad de la piel. Mientras lo bañaba, Atsushi intento ocultar las diversas cicatrices de su estómago, donde destacaba unas feas quemaduras. Chuuya no comento nada sobre ellas, sabía que ese tipo de heridas era de maltrato.

—¿Cómo te encontraste con Dazai, niño? —preguntó mientras le echaba agua sobre la cabeza con una cubeta.

—Y-yo...—murmuro el niño, mientras miraba a cualquier parte excepto a Chuuya.

—Tranquilo, no estás obligado a contestar —se apresuró a decir Chuuya con una sonrisa.

El niño se quedó callado mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa, antes de que en estos mismos comenzaran a caer gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se unían con el agua caliente de la tina cuando caían por su barbilla.

—É-él...m-m-me dijo...qu-que me ll-llevar-ría a un lug-gar cálido...—dijo mientras lloraba y trataba ocultar sus lágrimas con sus manos. Chuuya miró sorprendido al niño, sin saber cómo consolarlo—...Que-quería creerle, pe-pero n-n-no po-podía...pe-pero...

—...¿P-pero...? —repitió el kitsune, teniendo miedo de tocar al niño y que este se alejara.

—P-pero é-él tenía razón...

El niño siguió llorando, descargando toda su tristeza en esas lágrimas, por todas las noches que sentía que el sentimiento de la desesperanza se incrustaba en su pecho, sin dejarle ver una salida. Sin dejar de hacerlo sentir culpable. Chuuya no sabía sobre la vida del niño, pero no le importo, lo abrazo sin importarle su cuerpo mojado y lo meció, mientras murmuraba con palabras suaves que ya estaba en su lugar, el lugar que Dazai le prometió que iba a ser cálido.

Cuando Atsushi se tranquilizó, Chuuya lo saco del agua, lo secó, le puso una yukata de Ryuunosuke y lo guío al cuarto donde estaba el futón y lo acostó.

—Ryuu...—llamó el kitsune al pequeño tengu. Ryuunosuke se acercó, con su rostro infantil lleno de duda—. Quédate con Atsushi, duerme con él. Cuando converse con Dazai te explicare lo que está pasando.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

El tengu asintió, mientras se acomodaba a lado de Atsushi. Ambos se encontraban tensos, pero cuando Chuuya acaricio sus cabezas, ambos niños se relajaron.

Chuuya camino afuera de la habitación y encontró a Dazai sentado en la veranda que daba al patio, mirando un punto indefinido entre los árboles del bosque. Se sentó a su lado y espero que esta vez el moreno hablara.

—¿Atsushi te dijo algo? —preguntó Dazai luego de un prolongado silencio.

—Muy poco, y muy confuso.

Otro silencio prolongado.

—Encontré a Atsushi en un orfanato, cerca de un pueblo humano, al oeste. Él es un _hanyou_ —comenzó a relatar Dazai, sabiendo que tenía que contar las circunstancia en las que había conocido al niño para poder convencer a Chuuya de cuidarlo—. Su madre era una _byakko_ que se casó con un humano de un pueblo cercano al de su clan. Fue descubierta en el pueblo de su marido, la gente de ese pueblo, pensando que era un espíritu de la desgracia, la cazaron y su marido, intentando protegerla también murió —Chuuya miraba sorprendido al moreno—. Atsushi sobrevivió, pero como los _byakko_ fueron descubiertos, cambiaron de lugar para que no los descubrieran. Consideraron a Atsushi como una maldición, así que lo dejaron abandonado en un orfanato cerca del pueblo humano, donde fue cuidado por una persona estricta y que estaba al tanto de su origen —Dazai suspiro—. Desde que tiene memoria, Atsushi a sufrido el maltrato del hombre, aceptándolo, pensando que era su culpa la muerte de sus padres. Lo encontré cuando pasaba por un camino secundario cerca del orfanato, al verlo supe de inmediato que sufría, pregunte si quería ir a un lugar seguro, dudo mucho, pero al final acepto.

Chuuya se quedó callado mirando algunas nubes en el cielo, sin saber que decir.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? —pregunta al final.

—Porque sé que aquí él no se sentirá solo —el kitsune lo miró, esperando algo que no sabe que espera. Dazai lo mira también y luego desvía la mirada—. A tu lado él será feliz.

Otro silencio, ahora Chuuya no podía dejar de mirar a Dazai.

—¿Lo mismo pensaste de Ryuu?

La respuesta de Dazai fue clara y directa, lo miraba a los ojos, hablándole con sinceridad.

—Sí —Chuuya sintió como su sangre comenzaba a subir a su cabeza, quedándose justo en sus mejillas, él rogaba por los dioses que Dazai no lo notara. No quería que el moreno se diera cuenta que sus palabras (más bien la confianza que le entregaba al dejar bajo su cuidado a Ryuunosuke y a Atsushi), le llenaba de calidez su corazón. Pero no podía caer tan fácil, el bastardo lo había dejado sin explicación hace más de cuarenta años, sin ni siquiera un adiós.

Si iba a cuidar de los niños, iba a poner las reglas ahora mismo.

—Cuidare de Atsushi, pero solo con una condición —dijo mientras ahora era el que miraba al moreno con seriedad—. Quiero que te quedes y también los cuides, no voy a aceptar que me utilices como una criada que cuida a los hijos del emperador ¿Me entendiste?

Dazai hizo el gesto de ponerse a pensar, cuando era obvio que independiente de la decisión que eligiera, está ya estaba tomada incluso antes de que el moreno lo dijera.

—Fuerte y claro —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Chuuya no sonrió, pero le fue imposible no sentir una calidez en lo hondo de su pecho. No lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento permanecería por mucho tiempo más.

 **III**

Pasaron dos meses desde que Dazai y Atsushi llegaron a la vida de Chuuya y Ryuunosuke, cambiando toda su rutina. Antes, cuando solo eran el kitsune y el pequeño tengu, Chuuya se levantaba temprano, se alistaba para el día, preparaba la primera comida del día y levantaba a Ryuunosuke para que se alistara y comiera.

Ahora, con dos integrantes más que levantar de sus futones, Chuuya ya comenzaba mal el día. El problema no era Atsushi, el pequeño byakko siempre intentaba levantarse a su primer llamado, además que intentaba ayudar en todo lo que era posible hacer en su corta edad, no, el problema era Dazai, quien para levantarse había que prácticamente arrastrarlo fuera del futón.

Cuando solo eran dos, Chuuya preparaba rápidamente el almuerzo, con ingredientes que el mismo cazaba o cosechaba o compraba en el pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros abajo. Ahora con dos bocas más que alimentar, decidió mandar a Dazai a que cazara en el bosque, el resultado, un Dazai llegando al atardecer con dos faisanes.

Chuuya en ese momento maldijo la habilidad de Dazai con el arco (la verdad no era un problema que trajera dos faisanes, solo era el ego de Chuuya que se encontraba herido).

Cuando solo eran dos, Chuuya después de hacer todos sus deberes como kitsune del santuario, enseñaba a Ryuunosuke a leer, a entender los distintos kanjis, y a explicarle sobre los distintos aspectos del mundo de los yokai y de los humanos. Ahora también le enseñaba a Atsushi, quien le dificulto aprender a leer, pero una vez que tomo el ritmo, se devoro todo los libros y pergaminos que tenía guardado. A Chuuya le encantaba enseñarles, a veces se frustraba porque no le entendían su explicación, pero el sentimiento que tenía cuando les enseñaba, le recordaba mucho cuando su madre le enseñaba en su casa, diciendo que era su deber como madre enseñarle a su hijo cosas básicas como escribir y leer.

Una (de las muchas cosas) que le molestaba, era cuando Dazai se metía para enseñar a los niños, era sorprendente el cambio que tenían, lo miraban con mucha atención, como si cada palabra que salía por su boca era sagrada.

Cuando solo eran dos, las noches de Chuuya eran tranquilas y silenciosas, ahora con Dazai durmiendo al lado de su habitación, sus noches ya no eran tranquilas, ni mucho menos silenciosas. Dazai siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer ruido cuando se acostaba, además, cada noche, cuando Chuuya estaba en la en la línea entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, el moreno se colaba a su habitación y se metía en su futón, alegando que tenía miedo (obviamente falso, incluso cuando Dazai trataba de sonreír inocentemente, Chuuya podía ver el brillo travieso que tenía) y que necesitaba dormir con él. Chuuya simplemente ignoraba todo su teatro y lo echaba de su habitación de una patada.

A pesar de todos los cambios que pudo tener su rutina, Chuuya se acostumbró rápidamente a ella, al ruido que se escuchaba durante todo el día. Lo único que le preocupaba era la actitud de Ryuunosuke. Al principio había aceptado bien la presencia de Atsushi y de Dazai, pero luego, al pasar las semanas, comenzó a distanciarse de todos, sobretodo de él.

Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Chuuya llevó al pequeño tengu al río, donde lo vio jugar con las piedrecitas que se encontraban en la orilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Ryuu?

Chuuya no era conocido por su sutileza, por lo que en vez de comenzar una trivial conversación y esperar que el pelinegro hablara, le habló directo.

—No —respondió el tengu, demasiado rápido.

—Te pasa algo, así que dime que es.

Akutagawa no lo miró, concentró toda su dedicación en mover sin ningún motivo las piedras del río, meditando lo que iba a responder.

—¿Por qué Dazai se fue?

—¿Qué? —Chuuya no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué se fue cuando me dejó a tu cuidado? ¿Por qué se quedó cuando trajo a Jinko? —Ryuunosuke lo miró, con sus ojos ónix perforando con sus preguntas a su alma que no tenía las respuestas— ¿Qué tiene él, que lo hizo quedarse, y no yo?

—Y-y-y-yo...no lo sé —logró murmurar, sin saber cómo responder a las preguntas que muchas veces él mismo se hizo. Él lo sabía que Dazai no se quedó por su amenaza, él pudo irse esa misma noche, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué es eso que estaba buscando, que fue más importante que yo, pero menos importante en comparación con Atsushi?

Ryuunosuke ya no lo miraba, cuando se dio cuenta que Chuuya no tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas, miró el río, observando su reflejo, con un odio que no debería sentir un yokai de su edad.

Chuuya conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

Así que se puso atrás de Ryuunosuke y rodeo sus pequeños hombros, abrazándolo por la espalda. La acción era un tanto incomoda, con las alas del pelinegro que a medida que su cuerpo crecía, también crecían, pero a Chuuya no le importo, no cuando vio la mirada sorprendida del tengu en el reflejo del río.

—Quita esa mirada ahora mismo Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, que el problema nunca serás tú —dijo Chuuya en un tono suave, igual al que utilizaba su madre cuando él se sentía triste—. Sea lo que sea que Dazai esté buscando, no es más importante que tú, lo dejo de lado solo para traerte a mi lado, cuando solo eras un polluelo —Chuuya lo dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, para que Ryuunosuke entendiera que hablaba en serio, que creía en sus palabras y que él podía confiar en ellas— ¿Bien?

Ryuunosuek asintió, sin poder decir nada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, aun así trato de murmurar un "gracias", con la voz quebrada por el llanto que quería salir.

Chuuya simplemente sonrió, levantándose de su lugar y llevando al tengu a la casa, a su casa, en la cual lo esperaba un sonriente y perezoso Dazai y un nervioso y un tanto sucio Atsushi, que había intentado limpiar la casa, como muestra de su gratitud porque lo habían aceptado en ese hogar.

Ese maravilloso y cálido hogar el cual los trajo Dazai.

 **Curiosidades de Azuki:**

 **-Jorogumo: Es un yokai en forma de araña que luego de cumplir 400 años adquiere poderes y se transforma en una mujer de gran belleza para atraer hombres bellos para comérselos.**

 **-Tengu: Son espíritus que viven en las montañas y bosques de Japón. Se les describe al principio como aves de gran tamaño (similares a cuervos o a águilas) y luego como hombres con grandes alas negras y nariz aguileña.**

 **-La razón de porque la familia de Akutagwa lo abandona por la parte de su cabello blanco es una referencia a los cuervos albinos. Los cuervos albinos poseen menor capacidad de supervivencia ya que por su color blanco son rechazado por sus padres al nacer y si por casualidad sobrevive y llega a la etapa adulta, las hembras no se interesan por el (hay que recordar que los cuervos buscan una pareja de por vida), al final terminan completamente solos.**

 **-Kitsune: Espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro que se encarga de proteger los bosques y las aldeas. Normalmente se considera un yokai benigno, pero también se considera un espíritu juguetón y cruel.**

 **-Torii: Es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas, marcando la frontera entre lo espiritual y lo no-espiritual.**

 **-Byakko: Es uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos que representan los puntos cardinales, es el guardián del oeste y simboliza el aire. Como la palabra Byakko significa literalmente** _ **Tigre Blanco,**_ **en esta historia los** __ **yokai tigres se les llamara así porque en el folclor japonés no se especifica que nombre puede tener uno.**

 **-Hanyou: También conocidos como semi-yokai o hanyo. Son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yokai, se consideran híbridos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family of stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 _Separados, somos como estrellas que brillan con luz propia. Juntos, nos transformamos en una galaxia que ilumina el vasto y obscuro cielo. Si, somos una familia de estrellas, sabiendo que no estamos solos._

–Azuki Tsukiyomi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 _Tres años después_

—Para sembrar las _azukis_ tienen que plantar las semillas en la tierra húmeda, dándole a cada semilla algo de espacio para que crezcan, no Atsushi, las tuyas están muy juntas, has los surcos un poco más separados —explica Chuuya mientras hacía unos surcos como ejemplo para que Atsushi supiera como tenía que hacerlo.

Habían pasado las estaciones desde que Dazai había vuelto, trayendo con él a Atsushi. Las cosas cambiaron, pero pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, o bueno, lo más normal que se podía tener con un Dazai haciéndole bromas e insinuaciones cada día, y a Ryuunosuke y a Atsushi peleando porque no concordaban en alguna tontería.

Ahora mismo Chuuya le estaba enseñando a los dos yokais como plantar _azukis_ , ya que tanto él como Atsushi les encantaba la pasta de anko, así que cuando el pequeño tigre le rogó que le enseñara como plantar, cuidar y cosechar las _azukis_ , Chuuya decidió enseñarles a ambos, aunque le costó convencer a Ryuunosuke, aunque este, luego de escuchar a Dazai decir que también le gustaba la pasta de anko se entusiasmó con la idea.

—Ahora que ya están bajo tierra, sólo hay que mantener el suelo húmedo y esperar hasta el verano, donde las cosecháremos.

Termino de explicar Chuuya mientras trataba de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Dazai, quien estaba mirando cómo les daba lecciones a los niños, recostado en la hierba, en vez de ayudarlo.

Chuuya se dio cuenta que Ryuunosuke también lo estaba constantemente mirando, parecía que quería preguntar o decir algo.

—¿Pasa algo, Ryuu?

—Nada, solo...quería saber que significa _Azuki_ –comentó Akutagawa, mientras tapaba sus surcos con suma atención.

—Bueno, Azuki significa Pequeña Semilla -respondió el kistune mientras también tapaba los surcos, contento con que Ryuunosuke decidiera saber más sobre la pequeña y roja legumbre—. Cuando era niño —contó recordando su niñez—, mi madre me enseño sobre las _azukis_ y me comentó sobre su significado, yo luego le dije que cuando me casara y tuviera una hija, la llamaría Azuki.

—Bueno, con la altura que le hubieras dado Chuuya, no hubieras podido ponerle otro nombre —comentó casual Dazai mientras se estiraba y sonreía maliciosamente—. Aunque claro, si yo fuera el padre de tu hija tal vez su altura no sea la de una hormiga.

La cola de Chuuya se movió molesta ante el comentario, aun así cuando habló trató que su tono sonara tranquilo y no trasmitiera el enojo que sentía al escuchar como su altura era comparada con una hormiga.

—Parece que viajar te hizo mal Dazai, dos hombres no pueden tener hijos, ni siquiera cuando son criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Pero Chuuya, si tú te transformas en mujer y en la noche nos ponemos en acción para plantar tu pequeña semilla, si resultaría —respondió Dazai mientras hacía un gesto sugerente con las cejas.

—¡Dazai bastardo! —gritó avergonzado Chuuya mientras trataba de tapar los oídos de los dos niños— ¡No deberías decir eso en frente de los niños!

Si fuera posible, Dazai sonrió todavía más.

—Pero no te has negado.

Chuuya se sonrojó violentamente, dándose cuenta en que no se negó ante la propuesta del dios vagabundo.

—E-e-e-es com-completamente obvio qu-que me ni-niego...—murmuró el kitsune, mirando a los niños, quienes miraban toda la interacciones sin entender del todo lo que pasaba—. Sa-sabes que Dazai, toma los niños y llévalos al bosque.

—¿Te vas a tomar mi propuesta en serio?

—¡N-no es eso! —gritó aún más avergonzado el kitsune—. Só-sólo pasa tiempo con ellos.

—Bien, bien —dijo Dazai mientras tomaba las manos de Atsushi y Ryuunosuke, y se encaminaba al bosque—. Chicos, mientras Chuuya piensa seriamente mi propuesta les enseñare una cosilla sobre el bosque.

—¡ME NIEGO A PENSARLO! —gritó nuevamente Chuuya mientras movía su cola, entre enojado y avergonzado.

Dazai ignoró el grito y se llevó a los niños a caminar sin rumbo fijo en el bosque.

Ryuunosuke y Atsushi estaban felices, mirando las hojas de los árboles, los pequeños y grandes animales que se cruzaban por su camino pero que los ignoraba deliberadamente y preguntando entre tanto cualquier duda que alguien de sus edades haría.

Pasando un tiempo indeterminado llegaron al lado de un enorme árbol de grandes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, justo al lado de un riachuelo. El moreno se acomodó sin decir palabra en una gran roca llena de musgo, viendo como los niños le miraban con curiosidad.

—Dazai-san, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Atsushi mientras jugaba con el agua del riachuelo, sin darse cuenta que Ryuunosuke se posiciono atrás suyo, aprovechando de su descuido para empujarlo— ¡Ryuu!

—Te descuidaste Jinko.

Dazai rio, mientras le extendía la mano a Atsushi para levantarlo.

—Siempre debes estar atento Atsushi, como parte yokai tus sentidos son los suficientemente agudos para escuchar los pasos torpes de Ryuunosuke —Dazai miró al tengu, que luego de escuchar al dios vagabundo, borró su expresión de victoria—. Tus pasos están mejorando Ryuu, pero aun tienes que mejorar.

—Entendido.

Dazai parpadeo incomodó, por alguna razón que no entendía le parecía que con su comentario no había logrado a alagar a ambos niños. Intentando que su desconcierto no se notara, tosió un poco y volvió a sentarse en la roca con musgo.

—Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, voy a decirles que hemos venido a buscar —sonrió confiado—. Kodamas –sonrió aún más al ver las miradas confusas de los niños seguido de la pregunta "¿Qué es kodamas?" con sus voces infantiles—. Los kodamas son espíritus de los árboles, ellos siempre están, incluso en este momento nos están mirando, sin que podamos sentir su presencia.

—¿Son inofensivos? —preguntó Ryuunosuke.

—Claro, son espíritus tranquilos y pacíficos. Si te tomas el tiempo, incluso puedes preguntarles cosas, sin embargo es necesario que entiendas lo que te digan, ya que ellos solo hablan en su propio idioma.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó esta vez Atsushi, con sus grandes ojos bicolor.

—No tiene un nombre propio, pero puedo decirte como suena —los ojos de ambos niños ahora estaban en su persona, expectantes—. Suenan como sonajas, al escucharlo se siente como si estuvieras hablando con el bosque mismo.

—¿Cómo son? —preguntó nuevamente Atsushi.

—¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo? —respondió Dazai mientras apuntaba a la copa del gran árbol.

Ryuunosuke y Atsushi miraron arriba, viendo pequeñas cabezas blancas asomarse en las ramas. Los pequeños espíritus al ver que eran descubiertos, comenzaron a girar sus cabezas para luego soltarlas, provocando que sus pequeñas cabecitas temblaran y produjeran un sonido similar a sonajas.

Ambos niños se miraron antes de levantarse de donde estaban y correr hacia el árbol, rodeándolo y llamando a los pequeños espíritus blancos con sus risas infantiles. Los kodamas al escuchar las risas de los niños, desaparecieron de apoco de las ramas para luego aparecer en el suelo, caminando y siendo rodeados por los ojos curiosos de los dos yokais.

Aun recostado sobre la roca con musgo Dazai miraba casi con una mirada paternal la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Años atrás, cuando recorría los caminos tanto humanos como no humanos, nunca se le ocurrió que esta escena se estuviera produciendo ni menos que el fuera en parte causante, provocándole un cálido pero a la vez doloroso sentimiento en el pecho.

Las dos veces que se encontró a Ryuunosuke y a Atsushi respectivamente pensó que podía desviarse un poco de su camino, volver a ver a Chuuya por un momento y luego regresar a lo que con los años se había vuelto su rutina. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, Chuuya no lo dejaría marchar y él no era lo suficiente fuerte como para intentarlo, no con la mirada que ponía el kitsune cada vez que salía a cazar o a reencontrarse con su amigo.

Estaba profundamente metido en sus pensamientos pero esto no evitó que sintiera la pequeña presencia de un kodama a su lado. Miró al pequeño, encontrándolo sentado en su hombro izquierdo, mirando como lo había hecho él a los niños que seguían jugando.

—Hola amiguito, ¿tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta? —comentó relajado Dazai mientras llamaba la atención del espíritu. El kodama movió su cabecita, haciendo el característico sonido—. Dime, ¿sabes dónde está lo que busco?

El kodama movió nuevamente la cabecita, haciendo un sonido que Dazai con los años identifico como una afirmación.

—¿Y dónde está?

Otro sonido de la cabecita del kodama.

—¿Cerca? —preguntó Dazai con un suspiro—. Ustedes siempre son tan vagos con sus indicaciones, me han llevado al este y al oeste, y cuando creo que por fin voy a encontrar lo que busco, aparece uno de ustedes y me señalan a alguien quien sin mí no sobreviviría. Ustedes son tan extraños.

El kodama movió nuevamente su cabecilla, haciendo un sonido afirmativo antes de desaparecer y aparecer junto con los otros kodamas que ahora corrían alrededor de los pequeños yokais.

Dazai miró nuevamente al tengu y al byakko, preguntándose si valía la pena encontrar lo que por tanto tiempo estaba buscando o si era mejor dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo y disfrutar enteramente de su tiempo con los niños y Chuuya.

 **II**

Dazai y los niños regresaron cuando el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Ambos niños tan sólo al ver a Chuuya lo bombardearon con historias de lo que habían hecho y de lo que habían visto en el bosque, no pararon en la cena y tampoco lo hicieron en el baño, ni cuando se estaban acostando.

—... Y entonces ellos desaparecieron de las ramas y aparecieron al lado de las raíces, ¡Y uno incluso apareció arriba de mi cabeza! —relataba entre saltos y movimientos energéticos Atsushi.

Tenía ya puesta su yukata para dormir pero por más que lo intentara Chuuya el chico de pelo blanco aún no se metía en su futón. Ryuunosuke aunque parecía mucho más tranquilo que el byakko, asentía y tampoco se acostaba.

—Eso es interesante Atsushi, pero ahora es necesario que te acuestes y duermas.

—¡Pero no puedo dormir y Ryuu tampoco!

—No hables por mi Jinko —murmuró el tengu, agitando un poco sus alitas.

—Acuéstense.

—Pero... —Atsushi murmuró, no quería acostarse aún, había sido un maravilloso día y no quería que terminara—...¿Nos cuentas una historia? —dijo de repente, emocionada pero a la vez un tanto tímido porque tal vez el kitsune no le gustara contar historias.

Chuuya miró confundido al pequeño yokai, no entendía del todo la mirada avergonzada y tímida del pequeño byakko.

—Les contare una historia para dormir si prometen tranquilizarse y acostarse —dijo luego de pesar seriamente en la petición.

Ambos chicos asintieron, acomodándose en el futón y tapándose, esperando. Dazai que "casualmente" pasaba por la habitación, entró y se recostó en el tatami, al lado del futón de los niños, también queriendo escuchar la historia que elegiría Chuuya para contar.

El kitsune se tomó su tiempo, acomodando su larga cola y probando la postura más cómoda que utilizaría para contar su historia.

—La historia que les voy a contar a continuación es una historia de amor entre un yokai y un humano.

Al ver que ninguno de los tres interrumpía al escuchar su declaración o mostraban signos de disgusto ante la palabra _amor_ , prosiguió con su relato.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí, vivía una familia de gran estatus. Esta familia tenía dos hijos, el hijo mayor llamado Takeo y el menor llamado Masaki, este ultimó como regalo de los dioses, nació con los ojos de color azul. Ambos hermanos eran buenos en el manejo de las armas por lo que era común que fueran al bosque a cazar._

 _Un día en particular ambos hermanos entraron más allá del terreno conocido del bosque donde frecuentemente cazaban. En un momento Takeo vio entre el follaje de los arboles la cola de un zorro y haciéndole una señal a su hermano, ambos se acercaron para cazarlo, sin embargo mientras se acercaban Masaki pudo ver los ojos del zorro. Esos ojos inusuales hicieron que él detuviera el arco de su hermano y le digiera que no lo hiriera. Takeo, sabiendo lo sabio que era su hermano, no cuestionó la advertencia y bajó el arco. Ambos hermanos se fueron a casa, sin advertir la mirada del zorro que oculto entre el follaje de los arboles le seguía hasta que salieron del bosque._

 _Poco tiempo después de ver al zorro Masaki volvió al bosque, esta vez sin ningún intención de cazar, solo guiado por su curiosidad sobre el zorro de sobrenaturales ojos. Sin embargo no lo encontró y al atardecer emprendió la marcha para volver a su hogar, pero no pudo regresar, ya que de la nada se desató una tormenta de nieve. Masaki sabiendo que no podía regresar hasta que la tormenta terminara, vagó por el bosque buscando un refugio. En su búsqueda cayó de un barranco y quedo inconsciente._

 _Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encontró en una cueva, siendo cuidado por una bella mujer. Masaki sólo al ver su rostro iluminado por la pequeña fogata que había encendido la mujer, se enamoró de ella._

 _Cuando preguntó dónde se encontraba y que había pasado, la hermosa mujer le dijo que se encontraba en una cueva cercana a su pueblo, y que la tormenta se había desatado porque una Yuki-onna había pasado por el bosque y que había tenido suerte de no encontrársela._

 _La hermosa mujer cuido del Masaki hasta que pudo ver que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dirigirse a su pueblo. Lo llevó a la entrada de la cueva y le explico cómo regresar al pueblo "Camina hacia el este, hasta encontrarte con un santuario, baja las escaleras y encontraras el camino de regreso a tu pueblo" Masaki, sin querer alejarse de la mujer, le pregunto si la podía volver a verla, ella negó diciendo "Ni siquiera lo intentes, una vez que te hayas ido, no podrás encontrar nuevamente la cueva"_

 _Y pasó, luego que Masaki permaneciera en casa para recuperarse totalmente de sus heridas provocadas por la caída, volvió por sus pasos para encontrar la cueva, pero no importaba cuanto intentara, no la encontraba. Desanimado, el hombre volvió al bosque, donde había encontrado al zorro de ojos sobrenaturales y donde había sido encontrado por aquella mujer que ni siquiera le dijo su nombre._

 _Guiado por una vana esperanza fue todos los días, a la misma hora, al bosque, esperando a la mujer en una pequeña pradera oculta entre los árboles. Sorprendentemente al pasar un mes se encontró con la bella mujer entre la hierba. Ella al notar su presencia se mostró fría y lejana, pero Masaki no se desanimó, convencido que esa solo era una máscara, que la bella y delicada mujer que cuido de sus heridas con tanto cariño estaba allí, solo que tenía miedo de ser encontrada._

 _Pasó el tiempo y efectivamente la mujer cada vez se mostró más cálida ante sus visitas, y pasando ya cuatro estaciones, Masaki reunió valor y le declaro sus sentimientos, ella, un tanto distante lo rechazo. Él preguntó por qué rechazaba sus sentimientos cuando era claro que ella también le correspondía, ella respondió; "Si me dejo amarte, temo que luego dejes de amarme". Ante estas enigmáticas palabras el hombre le prometió que eso no ocurriría y ella acepto, yendo con él a su casa para casarse._

 _Se casaron y al poco tiempo la mujer quedo en cinta, dando a luz nueve meses después al primogénito de su amado, un sano niño de ojos azules. La familia fue feliz por años. Sin embargo, un día, en el que la mujer iba junto con su hijo y dos sirvientas, pasaron al lado de un perro cazador de uno de los vecinos. El perro, siempre que sentía que se acercaba la mujer se volvía loco y comenzaba a ladrar. La mujer siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa y decía que desde niña no les agradaba a los perros. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, el perro estaba libre, por lo que al acercarse con furia a ella, ella huyo despavorida al bosque, convirtiéndose en un zorro al frente de su esposo, quién al escucharla, corrió a su rescate para luego ver en lo que se convertía. La mujer era un kitsune._

 _Su esposo la siguió al bosque, pero por más que intentó, no pudo hallar rastro de ella. Resignado, dijo; "Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre pensé que tus ojos eran hermosos, sean de un zorro o de una mujer. Desde que te vi y te conocí, no he podido evitar amarte cada día más y aun sabiendo lo que eres te sigo amando. Por favor, aunque sé que te es imposible regresar, regresa a mi lado."_

 _La mujer, oculta entre los árboles, escuchó las palabras de su amado y volvió esa misma noche a la habitación que compartían, y lo hizo la siguiente noche, y la siguiente de esa. Visitó a su marido todas las noches, incluso cuando los años los separaron y el hombre se volvía más viejo, hasta que al fin, suspiro su último aliento, siendo abrazado por última vez por su mujer_

Chuuya miró a los dos yokai, Ryuunosuke se había quedado dormido al escuchar la última frase, pero Atsushi, quien tenía los ojos medio entrecerrados por el sueño que se adueñaba de su cuerpo, trataba de quedarse despierto.

—¿Por qué...por qué la mujer no pudo volver con su familia...? —murmuró, parpadeando numerosas veces para no caer dormido.

—Porque la aldea se enteró de que ella era una kitsune —respondió Chuuya mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos del byakko—. Incluso si la familia la aceptaba, su origen infundiría un sentimiento de miedo en la aldea, provocando que al final quisieran matarla.

—Pe-pero... a los kitsune los venera al ser sirvientes de Inari...

—No todos los kitsune son sirvientes de Enari, algunos son salvajes, por lo que los aldeanos creen que son malvados.

—Pe-pero...

—¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—Sólo... —Atsushi no pudo vencer más el sueño, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y murmuró apenas una respuesta—. Me hubiera gustado que mis padres hubieran tenido la misma suerte...

Y se rindió al sueño, respirando tranquilamente, sin poder ver la cara de tristeza que se volvían las facciones del kitsune.

—No todos tienen esa suerte —murmuró él, aun sabiendo que el yokai no lo oía.

Dazai, que se había mantenido prudentemente callado esta vez, tapó hasta la barbilla a ambos niños con el futón, luego, tomó el brazo del kitsune que se había mantenido ensimismado en sus pensamientos y lo llevó afuera.

La noche era fresca y la hierba estaba ligeramente húmeda pero eso no fue impedimento para que Dazai se recostara sobre ella y dejaba la cabeza de Chuuya reposando en su pecho.

—Nunca me imaginé que tu padre se llamaba Masaki —comentó, sólo porque no soportaba el silencio que envolvía al pelirrojo.

—Nakahara Masaki... —murmuró Chuuya, aun perdido en sus pensamientos, no, pensó Dazai, perdido entre sus recuerdos.

—¿Era un buen hombre?

—El mejor... —volvió a murmurar mientras levantaba la mirada y miraba el cielo donde resplandecían las estrellas, sin ser opacadas por la luna—. Era un poco estricto cuando se enojaba, pero siempre intentaba ser amable. Había veces en que mi madre tenía que ir al bosque sin compañía, ni siquiera la de una sirvienta. Mi padre siempre preocupado, trataba de convencerla que era peligroso que fuera sola y que era mejor que él la acompañara, mi madre se negaba diciendo que llevaba un _tanto._ Mi padre no convencido le pasaba su _wakizashi_ para que la usara en caso de emergencia —Chuuya rio, aun con la mente perdida—. Nunca intentó seguirla, ella le advertido que si lo hacía rompería todo lo que tenían y ella se tendría que marchar...

—¿Qué pasó luego que se descubriera que era una kitsune?

—Mi abuela se puso loca, pensando que mi madre había seducido a su hijo menor y que cuando yo tuviera la edad suficiente, mataría a mi padre y me tendría a mi como heredero, por suerte se tranquilizó cuando pensó que mi tío iba a tener su primogénito y por lo tanto no podrían matarlo —Chuuya dejo de mirar el cielo y miró a Dazai—. Luego, cuando todo se calmó, trataron de olvidar lo ocurrido y presentarle una novia con la cual casarse y que tuviera otros hijos, obviamente nadie sabía que mis padres seguían juntos, sólo yo, y fue sólo porque sentía el olor de mi madre en los pasillos y en mi habitación, ella siempre me visitaba cuando estaba durmiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Dazai mirando a los ojos de Chuuya, y Chuuya mirando al infinito, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Extrañas a tu padre? —preguntó Dazai, sabiendo que esa pregunta enfocaría al kitsune en la realidad.

—Lo hago, antes sólo era en la fecha de su muerte o en momentos muy específicos, pero desde que comencé a cuidar de Ryuunosuke y luego de Atsushi, comencé a recordarlo más seguido, preguntándome si él es feliz donde esta y si está orgulloso de mi.

—Yo creo que lo está.

Chuuya asintió, conforme con su respuesta. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco más en el pecho de Dazai, emitiendo un sonido complacido cuando el moreno rodeo su cintura y lo elevo, para que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estuviera encima del él. Dazai suspiró, sintiéndose inexplicablemente tranquilo.

Pasaron unos minutos y en la tranquilidad de la noche Dazai sintió que quería contarle todo al kitsune.

—Chuuya, yo... —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando le llegó el sonido de unos pequeños ronquidos, bajó la vista y vio que el pelirrojo estaba dormido. Dazai no pudo evitar reír, enternecido con la vista el kitsune que de apoco empapaba su kimono con saliva— ay Chuuya, no cambias nunca.

Miró las estrellas mientras apretaba más para si el cuerpo de Chuuya, estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el latir tranquilo de su corazón y el del pelirrojo estando en sincronía.

—No te dejare, Chuuya.

Había tomado una decisión, se quedaría más tiempo con Chuuya. Sabía que era una decisión egoísta de su parte pero a Dazai no le importaba. No mientras pudiera mantener para si un poco más de la felicidad de Chuuya.

 **III**

Cada mes, cuando la luna desaparecía del cielo y la oscuridad reinaba en ese corto tiempo, Dazai salía del mundo humano para internarse en las tinieblas que rodeaban el mundo donde los yokais pertenecían.

Primero todo era oscuridad, luego se veía a lo lejos las luces del pueblo al cual se dirigía y pronto le llegaba el inconfundible sonido de voces en una multitud. El dios vagabundo se internó en esta multitud, caminando por la calle principal hasta encontrar un camino secundario conocido y casi desierto, que lo lleva por calles igualmente desiertas hasta encontrar un pequeño local de aspecto tranquilo. Entra con confianza y se sienta en un taburete vacío, esperando.

Al pasar lo que él calcula que son diez minutos le pide al dueño que traiga una botella de sake y dos vasos, a los cinco minutos después llega quien ha estado esperando.

De cabello rojo y una barba un tanto descuidada, entra al pequeño local Oda Sakunosuke, un inugami amigo de muchos años de Dazai.

—¡Odasaku! —saluda alegremente el dios mientras mueve uno de los vasos ya lleno de sake al frente del asiento donde el inugami se va a sentar.

—Dazai —saludó el yokai mientras se sienta en el taburete al lado del castaño y tomaba el vaso que su amigo le ofrecía.

—Hoy llegaste tarde —comenta casualmente el dios—, ¿Ango te mantuvo ocupado? —preguntó pícaramente mientras hacía un movimiento extraño con las cejas y sonreía traviesamente.

Oda desvía la mirada mientras toma un trago pequeño de su sake.

—Ojala fue eso —respondió después. A pesar de su cara de desilusión había una pequeña sonrisa que florecía de apoco y que intrigó a Dazai—-. Sakura quería que le contara una historia y Kosuke también se le unió y al final todos querían una historia por lo que me quedé hasta que se durmieron.

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte~ —dijo Dazai mientras miraba divertido al yokai—. ¿Cuántos años tienen ahora?

—Diez años.

—Han crecido.

—Si... —dijo Odasaku mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso.

Dazai no comentó nada respecto a la mirada perdida del inugami. Ellos habían sido amigos desde mucho tiempo y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Sus niños, Sakura, Kosuke, Katsumi, Shinji y Yu, eran humanos. Odasaku los había encontrado hace tres años ocultos en el bosque, cerca de una aldea destruida por una guerra de las cuales ellos no tenían nada que ver y al verlos Oda supo que no podía dejarlos solos. Los llevo donde su pareja Ango y ambos los criaron. Sin embargo al ser todos humanos crecían demasiado rápido (en comparación con los niños yokais y medio yokais que luego de pasar los veinte años su crecimiento se volvía más lento) y en algún momento ellos crecerían hasta ser adultos y luego ancianos, y entonces Oda y Ango no podrían hacer nada más que verlos morir.

—¿Brindamos? —preguntó de improviso Dazai volviendo a Odasaku a la realidad—. Porque tengan más años de vida y vitalidad.

Oda sonríe, sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer su amigo y tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que aún están lejos de ocurrir. Choca su vaso contra la del moreno.

—Porque tengan más años de vida y vitalidad.

Dazai sonrió, siendo feliz de haber regresado la sonrisa de Odasaku.

—¿Cómo están Chuuya, Ryuunosuke y Atsushi? —pregunta el pelirrojo después de dos sorbos a su bebida y un tranquilo silencio.

Dazai habla, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tiene en su rostro mientras le comenta a Oda las últimas cosas que ha hecho con los pequeños yokais.

—Muy bien, lleve a Ryuu y a Atsushi a ver a los kodamas hace poco. También intenté decirles que sus habilidades de sigilo aún le falta pulir y aunque Atsushi entendió, Ryuunosuke parecía casi herido. No entiendo a los niños, son tan raros...

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa.

—No, luego me lo dirá, estoy seguro.

Odasaku levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y volvió a beber de su bebida.

—¿Te sientes bien? Digo, con cuidar de los niños y de ser ignorado por Chuuya —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—Eso es cruel Odasaku~ —dijo en broma Dazai por lo último que dijo el inugami—. Tengo que admitir que aún es extraño para mi volver a la casa de Chuuya y ser bienvenido por los tres. Es un cambio que aún no estoy acostumbrado.

—Es un cambio bueno —dijo Oda, sonriéndole a Dazai como si supiera de que hablaba el moreno—. Todos los cambios son buenos.

Dazai no rebatió, estando silenciosamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

 **IV**

Ryuunosuke no era de los niños que pedían cosas, incluso cuando cumplió los diez años (Chuuya marco la fecha de cuando Dazai le trajo al niño) no pidió nada. El kitsune molesto por la falta de interés del niño, siguió insistiendo que los primeros años de un yokai eran importantes, por lo tanto, podía pedir cualquier cosa.

Al final el tengu aceptó, dejando el lugar que iban a ir a elección de Chuuya.

—Vamos a ir al mundo de los yokai, hay un mercado donde puedes encontrar de todo —Ryuunosuke se arrepintió rápidamente de haber dejado que el kitsune eligiera el lugar.

Y aunque Ryuunosuke mantenía un semblante de miedo con ese ceño suyo, Chuuya sabía que el pequeño tengu estaba ansioso de conocer el mundo donde solo habitaban los yokai, el movimiento de sus alas negras con blanco lo delataba.

Así, Chuuya, Dazai, Ryuunosuke y Atsushi se dirigieron por un camino secreto que los llevó al bajo mundo. Caminaron por la oscuridad y las tinieblas, y aunque los dos niños miraban todo a su alrededor con un sentimiento de miedo y fascinación, no dejaron que su paso menguara. Al pasar unos minutos, comenzaron a distinguir luces provenientes de las farolas de papel y luego música y voces con distintos acentos. También les llegó un inconfundible aroma a comida.

Chuuya tomó con una mano, la manito de Atsushi y con la otra a Ryuunosuke, podían tacharlo de sobreprotector, pero no iba a dejar que se perdieran la primera visita al otro mundo.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, puedes elegir cualquier cosa Ryuu —dijo el kitsune.

El tengu trató de mirar las tiendas a su alrededor, aunque en verdad no sabía que tienda elegir porque no sabía que pedir, así que eligió una de las tiendas al azar. En ella, se vendían artículos de tela. Ropa en su mayoría.

Ryuunosuke se acercó y miro los artículos, deteniendo su mirada en lo que parecía ser una tela negra.

—Yo que tu chico, ni siquiera miraría esa cosa —comento en tono aburrido el vendedor, atendiendo a otro yokai.

Ryuunosuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Esa tela está hecha a partir de piel de un dragón llamado Rajomon. La serpiente vivió muchos años en un lago y cuando decidió ascender a los cielos, cambió de piel, dejando la piel vieja en el mundo humano. Un artesano tomó la piel y a partir de ella creo esta tela, la cual responde al nombre de Rashomon.

Dazai, quien se había mantenido al lado del tengu mirando sin mucho interés las prendas, miró con curiosidad la tela negra que había captado la atención del pequeño.

—Para estar hecha de piel de dragón, su precio es ridículamente bajo.

—Lo es, todos quienes me han comprado la tela regresan despavoridos cuando ven que Rashomon tiene vida propia y no puede ser controlado. Ahora solo quiero deshacerme de la prenda.

—¡Qué bueno es escuchar eso! —exclamó Dazai, mirando brevemente a Chuuya que estaba al lado de Atsushi y que se acercaba a ellos, luego volvió su atención al vendedor—. Mi amigo aquí presente le encanta las cosas raras —dijo mientras apuntaba a Chuuya, quien frunció visiblemente el ceño al saber que lo estaba usando en alguna escusa retorcida, pero milagrosamente se mantuvo callado—. Él es mudo, así que yo hablo por él. Él dice que se puede quedar con la prenda y nunca más la vera de regreso.

—Tiene que pagar el precio.

—Señor, viendo su situación, quien tendría que pagar aquí es usted —dijo Dazai mientras alzaba los hombros en forma despreocupada y sonreía—. Piense, tendrá que bajar el precio de la prenda hasta que al final la tendrá que dar a cualquier inocente que pase por su camino, y aun así no hay garantía de que el incauto se la quede. En cambio con nosotros, por lo menos sabe que nunca más vera dicha prenda endemoniada.

El vendedor miró al castaño, considerando la propuesta. Pensando en las ventajas de ya no ver la maldita tela, se la entregó a Dazai, el dios agradeció y se encamino junto Akutagawa al lado de Atsushi y Chuuya. El grupo camino algunas cuantas calles, teniendo a los dos niños y a Dazai al frente y a Chuuya atrás, mirando de forma asesina la espalda de Dazai. Cuando estuvieron lejos del local del vendedor, Chuuya golpeó a Dazai y le recrimino por mentir.

—No había necesidad de inventar tal escusa, ¿por qué no puedes comprar de forma normal?

—Pero era por una buena causa —se quejó Dazai, mientras le pasaba la tela negra a Chuuya y sonreía.

—Eso no es excusa para mentir —dijo Chuuya, mientras le daba la espalda a Dazai y miraba al pequeño tengu—. Ryuu, espero que te guste este regalo que consiguió Dazai para ti, pero no quiero, ni de chiste que intentes hacer lo que él hizo.

Ryuunosuke asintió, tomó la prenda y espero que se moviera. Nada pasó.

—¿Eres en verdad piel de dragón o al final eres un fraude?

La tela cobró vida, apareciendo entre la tela negra dos ojos rojos que lo miraban sedientos de sangre.

—Bien, no eres un fraude.

Y sin decir nada más, Ryuunosuke puso la tela en su cuello de modo de bufanda, Rashomon, un tanto confundido, se adaptó al cuello del tengu y no causo ningún problema en todo el camino.

 **V**

A la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de Ryuunosuke, Chuuya se encontraba sentado sobre la hierba que crecía salvaje alrededor de la casa. La hierba estaba tan alta, que sentado, el kitsune era difícil de distinguir.

Incluso antes de que el dios vagabundo se sentara a su lado, Chuuya lo escucho acercarse por su espalda.

—¿Qué haces enano? —al no recibir respuesta, el moreno lo intento de nuevo— ¿Piensas cómo convertirte en una hormiga?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grito el kitsune mientras se ponía de pie para golpear a Dazai, sin embargo Dazai, esperando el ataque, pudo evitar que lo golpeara. Chuuya a ver que no lo iba a alcanzar, se sentó en el lugar de antes y refunfuño, enojado con el moreno.

—Vamos Chuuya, solo bromeaba~

—Cállate.

Dazai no se calló, siguió molestándolo, hasta que al ver que Chuuya trataba de ignorarlo, recostó su cabeza en su regazo molestando aún más a Chuuya, sin embargo al poco tiempo ya estaba acariciando el cabello color barro de Dazai.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó Chuuya luego de un agradable silencio, Dazai, consciente de lo agradable del ambiente prefirió por primera vez no decir lo que cruzo por su mente, que en esta ocasión era "¿En verdad piensas?"— que podría llevar a Ryuunosuke a visitar a Mori.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando apenas me dejaste a Ryuu, Mori se enteró por mi madre que tenía a mi cuidado a un tengu, me visito y me explico cómo cuidarlo, y me dijo que si en algún momento quería que aprendiera las cosas de los tengu, que lo podía llevar a la montaña, que él le enseñaría.

Dazai asintió, sabiendo que era una decisión razonable, sin embargo su cara de molestia se instaló en su rostro.

—Sigo diciendo que le gusta Fukuzawa.

—¡ _Iugh_ , Dazai! —exclamo Chuuya mientras alejaba (tiraba) la cabeza de Dazai de su regazo y se levantaba—. _Iugh, iugh, iugh_ , ¡Bastardo! Pase veinte años escuchándote como me decías que pensabas sobre el enamoramiento de Mori, y cuando pienso que por fin dejaste esas ideas, ¡vuelves con ella!

—¡Pero Chuuya es verdad!

—¡Nunca lo pudiste comprobar!

—¡No importa! —exclamo infantil el moreno— ¡Sé que es verdad!

—Sólo...no, deja esa idea. _Iugh_.

—Que te incomode la idea no quiere decir que no sea real Chuuya.

—¿Te digo lo que va ser real? Mi puño en tu cara, así que cállate.

Dazai tomo la razonable decisión de quedarse callado y a una distancia segura del kitsune, aunque no logro mantenerse por mucho tiempo callado.

—Si quieres, yo puedo llevar a Ryuunosuke a la montaña, a la casa de Mori.

Chuuya se quedó callado, siendo consiente que iba a aceptar la propuesta pero negándose a demostrar que ya la había aceptado.

—Solo si en el trayecto a la casa de Mori no le dices nada respecto a tu absurda idea de que Mori está enamorado de Fukuzawa.

Dazai fue obligado aceptar esa condición para llevar al pequeño tengu al lado sur de una montaña que estaba a unos kilómetros del templo de Chuuya.

En el camino Ryuunosuke se mostraba callado y lejano, pero Dazai sabía por las constantes miradas de reojo que le daba el de pelo azabache que estaba en ese estado porque se encontraba muy emocionado, al punto que no había dudado en ir con el dios vagabundo sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Así que para romper silencio, Dazai le comento a Ryuunosuke a donde se dirigían y por qué se dirigían a dicho lugar.

—¿Entonces conoceré a alguien igual a mí?

—Sip —respondió Dazai con una sonrisilla, dándose cuenta que mientras más se adentraban al bosque, el número de kodamas que se asomaban a verlos aumentaba—. Él es un buen maestro, así que aprovecha y pregunta todas tus dudas.

—¡Sí!

El dios vagabundo soltó otra sonrisilla, mirando nuevamente el bosque y luego al tengu.

—¿Sabes cuándo aparecen más kodamas? —preguntó de improviso Dazai.

Ryuu negó con la cabeza para luego mirar con curiosidad las copas de los árboles, donde se asomaban los espíritus, viéndolos pasar.

—Cuando sienten la presencia de un dios, es común que se agrupen —respondió Dazai, sonriendo enigmáticamente—. Pero esta cantidad de kodamas son mucho más de lo común, aquí ya ha pasado otro dios.

—¿Quién?

—Aun no lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro de saber quién es.

Caminaron una hora más antes de llegar a una gran casa oculta entre el follaje de los árboles. Dazai no se presentó, ni siquiera entro por la puerta delantera, simplemente llevo a Ryuunosuke al costado de la casa, llegando a la parte trasera de la construcción, donde se encontraba escribiendo un hombre de cabello negro y liso, vestido con un cómodo pero a la vez elegante kimono, de colores oscuros con detalles rojos. Detrás de su espalda, se podían apreciar unas largas y oscuras alas.

Al lado suyo, se encontraba descansando un gato blanco con manchas cafés y marrones.

Dazai saludó con su voz más estridente al tengu mayor.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Mori-dono!

—Oh, Dazai, buenos días —saludó el hombre sin estar sorprendido de la visita del castaño, dejó de escribir y miró a su inesperado invitado—. Es verdad, ha sido un buen tiempo.

—Sí, sí, mucho tiempo. Usted ha cambiado mucho, ¿es eso una pluma blanca?

El hombre, en vez de sentirse ofendido, sonrió, como si estuviera acostumbrado a las bromas del moreno.

—¿A quién traes Dazai? ¿No me lo vas a presentar?

—Por supuesto, aunque tú ya lo conociste hace unos años —Dazai tomo los hombros pequeños del tengu y lo puso al frente suyo—. Él es Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

—Es un gusto conocerte Akutagawa-kun.

—Lo mismo digo Mori-dono.

—Relajate Akutagawa-kun, no es necesario el _dono_ si vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Me conformo con doctor o _sensei_.

El tengu sonrió, antes de disculparse y levantarse para servirles té y unos bocadillos. Ryuunosuke, sin saber qué hacer y Dazai al verlo en esa situación, le dijo que ayudara a Mori.

Entonces Dazai y el gato se quedaron en silencio, Dazai mirando la hierba que daba paso al bosque y el gato, bostezando ruidosamente. Dazai mira de reojo al gato antes de sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Buenos días a usted también Natsume-dono

El gato no dice nada, pero el dios vagabundo sabía que el gato lo saludo cuando se estiró para acomodarse en una posición para dormir.

Llegó Mori junto con Ryuunosuke con los tés y los dulces. Dazai hablo con Mori respecto a las horas que el pequeño tengu podía ir a su casa (todo impuesto por mami Chuuya) y algunos otros detalles.

Cuando el sol se encontraba de apoco dirigiéndose al horizonte para desaparecer, Mori le dio hojas, un pincel y tinta negra a Ryuunosuke para que practicara un poco de caligrafía. Mientras el tengu lo hacía, Mori acaricio el pelaje del gato y miró a Dazai, sonriendo como sólo un hombre sabe que sabe algo que otro no sabe. Dazai siempre ha odiado esa sonrisa.

—Dime Dazai, ¿ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando?

El dios no responde, pero no es necesario, sabe la respuesta.

—Cuarenta años buscando y aún no lo encuentras —comentó Mori mientras sonreía. Dazai también sonrió, duplicando la sonrisa del tengu.

—Que puedo decir, soy demasiado perezoso en mi búsqueda.

—O tal vez no has buscado en el lugar correspondiente. Quien sabe, incluso puede que esté cerca de ti.

Dazai sabía que Mori le estaba diciendo algo, pero el tengu se divertía demasiado como para contárselo directamente, por lo que prefería comentar frases que para él no tenían ningún sentido.

—Si, tal vez, para la próxima voy a estar más atento en donde busco.

—Yo no creo que deberías haber una tercera vez.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Mori eran duros, pero sorprendentemente sinceros, sin una pisca de burla. Dazai se puso tenso de inmediato, Mori casi nunca tenía esa mirada.

—Porque eso destruiría el corazón de tu queridísimo Chuuya.

En el camino de regreso, Dazai le pidió a Ryuunosuke que si veía a un hombre de cabello plata estar cerca de Mori, se lo contara de inmediato. El niño, en su inocencia pregunto para qué.

—Porque llevo años en una apuesta que sé que voy a ganar, pero para eso necesito comprobar algo, y esa información solo tú me la puedes dar —respondió Dazai, acercándose confidencialmente al tengu—. Mira, lo que yo creo...

Chuuya había dicho que en el camino a la casa de Mori no le dijera nada de sus sospechas, pero ahora estaban de regreso, por lo que había cumplido su promesa.

Sonriendo despreocupadamente, Dazai intentó ahogar el sentimiento para nada familiar que había surgido con las palabras del tengu mayor.

 **VI**

En la superficie del río, las luces de las lámparas de papel brillaban en forma de luciérnagas, el aroma y el sonido de las voces de la multitud daban una atmósfera de tranquilidad entre los cientos de yokais que se encontraban en el festival.

Chuuya miraba atentó a las luces y a las actividades que se hacían en cada negocio que se había puesto para el festival. Había sido idea de Dazai ir al festival que se celebraría dos veces al año al lado del río y al preguntárselo a los niños, ellos no dudaron en insistir en la idea.

Ahora mismo Atsushi y Ryuunosuke estaban con Dazai en un negoció donde se vendían máscaras, algunos yokai que pasaban por su lado miraban extrañados a Atsushi, que si no fuera por su pelo blanco y sus extraños ojos de dos colores, cualquiera lo podría confundir con una cría humana que se había colado al festival.

El kitsune estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo golpearle suavemente la frente, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Dazai, quien lo miraba divertido mientras le tendía una mascará de Oni.

—Chuuya sé que estas viejo pero eso no es motivo para perderte en tu memoria.

—¡A quién llamas viejo, momia mal envuelta! —respondió el pelirrojo molesto, dándole un puntapié mientras tomaba la máscara antes de dirigirse donde los pequeños yokais. Los niños al ver que se acercaba, le mostraron con entusiasmo sus respectivas mascaras (Atsushi casi se la lanza, mientras que Ryuunosuke simplemente se la mostro en silencio antes de ponérsela).

—Guau, Atsushi, ¿de qué es esa mascara?

—Es un tengu —comentó con un poco de timidez, para luego acercarse a la oreja peluda de Chuuya y susurrar divertido—. Pero este tengu es mucho más feo que Ryuu.

El tengu frunció el ceño, obviamente sabiendo que el byakko hablaba de él pero al no poder escucharlo lo persiguió por todos los estantes del festival, con la intención de pegarle. Chuuya miró divertido a los niños, mientras que a su lado se ponía Dazai mirando también como Ryuu intentaba alcanzar a Atsushi.

—Están creciendo rápido —comentó el dios vagabundo mientras miraba de reojo al kitsune.

Chuuya asintió, mirando brevemente a Dazai y dándole una sonrisa brillante y paternal, que luego borró al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Antes que Dazai pudiera comentarlo Chuuya se separó de él ya que entre la multitud había divisado las tres colas de su madre. Dazai aunque quería ir detrás del kitsune, se mantuvo lejos del encuentro entre madre e hijo, desde la última vez que vio a la madre de Chuuya que tenía miedo por su garganta y por su parte más privada.

En un momento sintió un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de su pierna, miró a esa dirección y se encontró con un Atsushi jadeante y cansado.

—¿Qué te pasa Atsushi? ¿Te cansaste de que te persiguiera un cuervo?

—Ryuu tiene demasiada determinaci...

Antes de que el tigre pudiera completar la frase soltó un grito agudo, seguido de alguien diciendo "Te encontré Jinko".

Dazai miró divertido la escena, Atsushi intentando escapar nuevamente de Ryuunosuke, corriendo en círculos entre sus piernas, siendo seguido igualmente por el tengu. En un momento ambos yokais estaban corriendo tan rápido y en círculo que se marearon, sobretodo Ryuunosuke, quien se puso pálido de repente.

—Ryuu, no, no, no, no... —murmuró Dazai mientras llevaba al tengu fuera del festival, más preciso al río.

Por suerte fue solo un susto, ya que Ryuunosuke al mojarse un poco la cara con el agua fría del río recupero un poco más de color. Aliviado, Dazai soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el pasto verde, sintiendo que se había salvado de una grande.

—Lo siento... —músico el pequeño tengu, sentándose a su lado. Atsushi viendo que el otro niño estaba bien, se sentó al otro lado de Dazai, aun con la mirada preocupada.

—No te preocupes Ryuu, son cosas que a veces pasan —dijo Dazai mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda de tengu, acariciando levemente sus plumas negras.

—¿Enserio...?

—Sip, Chuuya una vez se mareo cuando subimos a una barca y navegamos en un lago, se pasó vomitando por diez minutos solo porque estuvimos navegando en círculos...

—¿Se puso verde?

—Sip, como un sapo~

Las risas de ambos yokais no se hicieron esperar, imaginándose la situación en la que se encontró el kitsune hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Conoce a Chuuya-san desde hace mucho? —preguntó Atsushi cuando las risa de ambos se apagó y solo quedo el sonido de la brisa y del río.

—Sí, lo conocí cuando tenía quince años y aún se ocultaba entre los humanos —al ver los ojos llenos de curiosidad de los niños, prosiguió, sin antes soltar una leve risa—. Nos encontramos en el bosque. Chuuya estaba trepando un árbol, en busca de kodamas cuando perdió el agarre y calló sobre mí. Desde entonces nos frecuentamos y nos hicimos compañeros sobrenaturales.

—¿Compañeros sobrenaturales?

—Es cuando dos seres sobrenaturales crean una amistad muy, muy fuerte, tanto que ya no se puede considerar amistad —respondió Dazai, divertido con que los niños al parecer estaban creyendo en el término que recién inventó.

—¿Y en que se considera? —preguntó Ryuunosuke.

—Bueno, eso lo aprenderán con el tiempo.

Ambos niños rezongaron, sin embargo no pudieron sacar otra palabra respecto al tema. Ahora fue Ryuunosuke quien rompió el silencio, dudando un poco en saciar su curiosidad.

—Dazai-san... cuando usted habló sobre venir aquí, Chuuya-san parecía un poco incomodo, ¿por qué?

El dios vagabundo se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta que Ryuunosuke se fijaba en muchos detalles que él aun no creía que a esa edad los vería. Meditando bien sus palabras, respondió;

—Hace casi cincuenta años se celebró un festival donde Chuuya asistió, Chuuya se encontró con alguien que lo daño mucho —aunque ambos niños tenían grabado en sus rostros la curiosidad que esa respuesta le daba, prefirieron no preguntar cuando vieron que el dios vagabundo se paraba y se dirigía devuelta a la multitud, parando brevemente a que ellos los siguieran. Al poco tiempo de regresar se encontraron con Chuuya y siguieron recorriendo el festival.

Siguieron en el festival hasta altas horas de la madrugada, tanto así que Ryuunosuke y Atsushi se cansaron y de vuelta a la casa se quedaron dormidos, siendo llevados por Chuuya y Dazai respectivamente.

En el camino Atsushi se removía mucho en la espalda de Dazai, haciendo que el moreno caminara más despacio, con la latente preocupación de que cayera.

—Dazai... —murmuró el niño, volviendo del mundo de los sueños y descansando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del moreno.

—¿Si, Atsushi?

—¿Nosotros... somos una familia, verdad? —pregunto el niño adormilado.

Dazai detuvo su marcha, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos. Chuuya, quien estaba a unos pasos delante de él, también se detuvo y se dio vuelta, mirando también sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron y Dazai respiró profundamente, intentado ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Atsushi? —preguntó suavemente.

—Hoy... antes de ir al festival, unas hermanas pasaron al santuario, agradeciendo por su nuevo hermanito... mientras se iban, me entere que el hermanito no era su hermanito, sino que alguien lo dejó en la puerta de su casa... y pensé... él no comparte su sangre, sin embargo cuando ellas hablaban de él, lo hacían con tanto cariño que parecía que si lo fuera...

Termino de contar Atsushi, con la voz cargada de sueño y con los ojos a punto de cerrarse pero que por la terca voluntad que tenía, aun no se cerraban del todo. Dazai, escuchando las palabras del pequeño, miró las estrellas mientras acomodaba el cuerpo sobre él de mejor manera para que no se cayera.

—Bueno Atsushi, nosotros... nosotros somos una familia —dijo, alejando la mirada del cielo y encontrándose con los ojos azules de Chuuya—. Nosotros somos como una familia de estrellas. No nos une un lazo sanguíneo, pero como ellas, eso a nosotros no nos importa. Nos importa mantenernos juntos y brillar como una galaxia, sabiendo que no estamos solos.

Atsushi sonrió, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro volviendo a dormir. Chuuya aún estaba mirándolo, sin saber si creer en sus palabras.

Dazai sonrió y siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba el kitsune, miró brevemente las manos de Chuuya, las cuales estaban ocupadas en sostener al pequeño tengu.

—Qué pasa Chuuya ¿Te comió la lengua el zorro? —preguntó Dazai, sonriendo cálidamente ante la cara de desconcierto del kitsune.

Chuuya no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y sorprendido, y siguió su camino, siendo alcanzado rápidamente por Dazai.

 **VII**

En el mismo año Atsushi también cumplió diez años, pero el día que todos se enteraron no fue el día que había señalado Chuuya. Simplemente una mañana el pequeño byakko había despertado y se encontró en su cabeza unas curiosas orejas blancas con pintas negras, además, en la parte trasera encontró una cola blanca a juego con las orejas. Atsushi al no esperarse este cambio, grito muy fuerte, alarmando a todos los miembros de la casa.

El primero en llegar fue Dazai, seguido muy de cerca por Chuuya y siendo el último Ryuunosuke. Dazai había entrado azotando la puerta corrediza, sobresaltando aún más al yokai. El dios al ver los nuevos miembros peludos del niño, no necesito que le diera explicaciones.

—¿¡Da-Dazai-san!? —fue lo único que dijo, aun sobresaltado con encontrarse con las orejas y la cola.

—Oh, Atsushi, ¡Felicidades! —felicitó el moreno mientras se acercaba con calma y revolvía los cabellos blancos del muchacho— ¡Ya tienes diez años!

Atsushi un poco confundido, tartamudeo una respuesta, para luego mirar a Chuuya y preguntarle con los ojos que le estaba pasando.

—Aléjate Dazai, no ves que el niño no tiene idea de lo que pasa —lo alejó de un golpe en la espalda el kitsune, mientras doblaba las piernas y se ponía a la misma altura del niño, observando con gran interés las orejas y la cola que se movía por si solas—. Atsushi, ¿sabes por qué tienes esa cola y esas orejas? —el niño negó, temeroso de lo que significaba—. Cuando un medio yokai nace, es completamente humano hasta los diez años, cuando cumple esa edad, si el yokai ha heredado los poderes de su padre yokai, estos poderes se despertarán. Si no lo hereda, entonces vive como un humano normal toda su vida —Chuuya sonrió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y rozaba sus orejas blancas—. Ya tienes diez años Atsushi, felicidades.

Atsushi sintió como las lágrimas calientes comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, nunca lo comentó, pero había comenzado a sentirse solo al darse cuenta que aun teniendo sangre de yokai, no tenía ningún poder. Había comenzado a sentirse desplazado, pero no dijo nada porque todas esas personas que lo estaban felicitando ahora le habían entregado un techo cálido, un lugar donde siempre podía volver y sentirse seguro, por lo que no quería que pensara que era un ingrato.

Chuuya puso la misma expresión de sorpresa que la primera vez que lo vio llorar, para luego traerlo a sus brazos y abrazarlo, meciéndolo un poco. Sintió la mano de Dazai en su espalda, e incluso sintió a Chuuya arrastrar a Ryuunosuke para que él también lo abrazara.

Atsushi entre lágrimas sonrió, feliz al recordar las palabras de Dazai que le dijo hace unos meses.

Ellos eran como una familia de estrellas.

 **VIII**

A medida que pasaba las lecciones con el doctor Mori, Ryuunosuke comprendía más sobre él y su cuerpo. Chuuya había intentado explicarle cuando era más pequeño pero siendo un kitsune tenía información muy limitada con respecto a un tengu.

Una de las cosas nuevas que aprendió fue que los tengus podían volar. Ryuunosuke en sus diez años (casi once) no había pensado mucho en sus alas, estaban allí desde el inicio, eran parte de él, pero nunca había pensado seriamente que servían para volar (luego se dio cuenta que eso fue algo tonto, al ver a los pájaros volar se le tuvo que ocurrir que sus extremidades emplumadas debían servir para algo).

El doctor (Mori al parecer era un médico que se especializaba tanto en humanos como en yokais) al darse cuenta que de este detalle, le mando como primera elección practica sentir sus alas. Darse cuenta de su peso, moverlas, tocarlas, ser consciente de lo que podrían lograr hacer. Parecía una solicitud simple.

Pero no lo era.

Había ido a un lugar en el bosque un poco alejado de la casa de Chuuya (con el permiso de éste) para concentrarse en sus alas, incluso se había sacado la parte superior de su yukata para no concentrase en la tela. Pero la razón por la cual no podía concentrarse estaba justo detrás de unos arbustos, mirándole.

—Jinko sale de allí, sé que estas desde hace rato.

—¡Ryuu! T-te ju-juro que s-solo pasa-saba... —al ver la ceja arqueada del contrario Atsushi dejo de intentar crear una patética escusa mientras en sus mejillas se alojaba la sangre por ser descubierto. Se acerca un poco avergonzado al azabache para sentarse, pero este sentimiento no evita que mire al azabache con una mirada de curiosidad que delata sus intenciones— ¿Qué haces?

—Me concentro.

Atsushi espera algo más, pero al ver que Ryuunosuke no agregaría nada, suspira ruidosamente antes de seguir preguntando.

—¿En qué te concentras?

—En mis alas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te tengo que responder?

—Porque quiero saber

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué... —Atsushi se dio cuenta que el tengu intentaba desviando el tema—. ¡Sólo respóndeme!

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¡Akutagawa!

—¡Jinko!

Y así la amena conversación termino en una pelea en donde ambos intentaron tirar al otro en el suelo y dejarlo allí. Al final ganó Atsushi, luego de media hora peleando.

—Tienes suerte, sólo porque no tengo a Rashomon conmigo me venciste —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero Ryuunosuke aun en el suelo, con un triunfante Atsushi encima de él.

—¿Y por qué no lo tienes contigo? —preguntó verdaderamente curioso el del pelo blanco mientras salía de arriba del azabache y se sentaba en la hierba. Su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, logrando distraer brevemente al tengu antes de que respondiera.

—Chuuya-san dijo que lo iba a lavar.

—¿Crees que lo logre?

—... no lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, imaginándose internamente la batalla titánica que se debe estar llevando a cabo.

—Tal vez esta vez sí lo logre...

—Tal vez...

Se quedaron en otro silencio, Ryuunosuke mirando las copas de los árboles y el cielo sin nubes, y Atsushi mirando las alas negras con blanco de Ryuunosuke. Atsushi, casi temeroso, levantó despacio su mano acercándola a la espalda del azabache.  
Ryuunosuke se tensó en el primer toque, pero no dijo nada, incluso se acomodó de tal manera que dejaba toda tu espalda a la vista del byakko, dejando que curioseara con total libertad, tocando ya sin miedo y sin pudor toda la extensión de las alas.

—Son curiosas —comentó Atsushi después de un momento sin dejar de tocar las plumas—. Son totalmente negras pero aun así las puntas terminan en blanco, como si el negro fuera teñido con nieve.

Mientras hablaba, Atsushi apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las alas, restregando la mejilla sobre ella, igual que un minino que encontraba una agradable superficie en la cual restregar su pelaje.

En el silencio que se formó Ryuunosuke podía sentir su corazón latiendo velozmente, como si de repente quisiera salir de su pecho y volar por los cielos.

En este silencio, Ryuunosuke sentía la necesidad de decir las cosas que le había ocultado al chico de pelo blanco.

—¿Sabes por qué mis padres me abandonaron? —Atsushi negó con la cabeza, buscando a ciegas con su mano la mano contraria para entrelazarlas fuertemente, esperando pacientemente a que el tengu hablara de ese tema tan delicado—. Son por mis puntas blancas. El clan Akutagawa tiene la creencia de que los tengus nacidos con plumas blancas están destinados a tener una insaciable sed de sangre —el tengu tomó aire antes de seguir—. Al parecer uno de mis antepasados que tuvo plumas blancas fue un gran guerrero, masacrando clanes enteros él solo. Pero al parecer eso no le bastó, sino que comenzó a pelear con los miembros de su propia familia, matando a muchos de ellos —suspiró brevemente antes de seguir—. Para los tengus tener algunas plumas blancas ya es malo y normalmente quedas en una categoría inferior en la familia, pero con la historia de mi familia, ellos prefirieron abandonarme antes de que hiciera algo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal vez simplemente no pudieron cuidarte.

—Se lo pregunte a Dazai y el doctor Mori me lo confirmo —Atsushi se separó de inmediato de la espalda de Ryuunosuke y tomo la cabeza de este para que lo mirara, dejándolo en una extraña y contorsionada posición que luego de mover el cuerpo y quedarse al frente del byakko dejo de existir. Ryuunosuke frunció el ceño, sorprendido y molesto con la expresión de Atsushi—. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan patética? Déjala, no quiero que me tengas lastima.

—¡No es lástima!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Es tristeza!

Ryuunosuke no supo que contestar, así que sólo miró sorprendido al chico.

—No debes sentir tristeza —logró murmurar después de un tiempo de mirar los ojos purpuras y dorado del byakko—. Me abandonaron, sí, pero ¿qué importa? Si no me hubieran abandonado Dazai no me hubiera encontrado y por lo tanto no lo hubiera conocido a él, a Chuuya y a ti. Que importa mi pasado si puedo estar con ustedes en mi presente

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan maduro? —preguntó Atsushi, tratando de hablar pese al nudo que sentía en la garganta.

No contestó, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Atsushi y sonrió, sabiendo que de esa posición no podía ver su sonrisa, recordando las palabras que Chuuya le dijo hace poco, cuando el byakko estaba junto con Dazai en el bosque y él ya no podía aguantar más los sentimientos encontrados que nacían de saber su origen.

— _¡No tiene sentido! ¿Por qué cuidar de mi cuando ya sabes porque mi clan me abandono? ¡Pude haber sido un asesino!_

— _¡Qué importa lo que pudiste ser o en lo que te hubieras convertido estando con tu clan! Yo solo conozco un Akutagawa Ryuunosuke y es el que tengo al frente mío. Tu pasado ha sido escrito con nosotros alrededor y eso te ha convertido en lo que eres hoy. Seguirás creciendo pero los lazos que tenemos ya son demasiados fuertes como para romperse por una supuesta leyenda._

— _Chuuya-san..._

No se lo diría al byakko, quería guardar las palabras para si un poco más de tiempo, y tal vez con el tiempo se lo diría.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba y ambos chicos sabían que Chuuya pronto daría un grito por todo el bosque para buscarlos, decidieron volver. Tomaron el camino del santuario, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima, pasando por el torii pero sin avanzar más allá de este. Miraron curiosos como Chuuya y Dazai estaban conversando con alguien de baja estatura que les estaba dando la espalda.

Atsushi no lo había notado de inmediato pero el cuerpo de Ryuu se había tensado y su caminar había parado. No entendía esta reacción pero al ver la cara de Chuuya a lo lejos intuyó que algo grave pasaba.

Chuuya en ese momento levantó la vista y los miró con sorpresa. La persona que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta y solo en ese momento Atsushi se dio cuenta que tenía dos alas negras.

Era una niña un poco más joven que ellos. Vestía con un hermoso kimono oscuro adecuado para viajar, en su mano derecha llevaba un sombrero cubierto en un velo de seda para evitar el sol y en la izquierda un bolso de viajero, su pelo era negro como las alas de un cuervo y le llegaba un poco después de la cintura, su piel blanca destacaba entre tanto negro pero eran sus ojos ónix lo que quitó el aliento a Atsushi.

Era una mirada que todos los días lo miraba.

La niña se acercó, mirando fijamente a Ryuunosuke.

—¿Eres Akutagawa Ryuunosuke?

—¿Quién me busca? —a pesar de que su tono era indiferente como el que usualmente utilizaba con los extraños, sus ojos fijos en las alas negras y en la cara de la desconocida delataba que estaba llegando a una conclusión.

—Soy Akutagawa Gin, he venido a buscarte.

 **IX**

—Soy Akutagawa Gin, he venido a buscarte.

Ryuunosuke le gustaría decir que actuó normal después de esta revelación, que logró decir algún frase o por lo menos unas palabras, que al verla ya intuía que estaban de alguna forma familiarizados pero cuando escuchó la confirmación por parte de la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callado, mirándola fijamente.

Sólo hace unas horas le había dicho a Atsushi que estaba bien, que aceptaba las circunstancias de su pasado que lo había llevado a ser quien era actualmente pero ahora con la chica Akutagawa Gin aparecía, todo parecía cambiar.

Se sentía frío, fuera de su propio cuerpo mientras miraba la cara de Chuuya y Dazai. Dazai tenía su usual expresión, tal vez su cuerpo estaba un poco más tenso en comparación a otras circunstancias en las cuales estaría pero Ryuunosuke no podía estar completamente seguro, en cambio Chuuya tenía una mirada preocupada, mirándolo a él.

La chica (Akutagawa Gin se recordó) también lo miraba, con un silencioso anhelo que Ryuunosuke no podía corresponder.

Se sentía entumecido y aun así en el enredo que era su mente se preguntó por Atsushi.

Quería mirar al byakko y saber qué cara puso, pero no se atrevía, la presión anormal en su pecho hacía que ya no quisiera mirar a ninguno de los presentes y aun así sentía curiosidad.

Antes de reunir algo de fuerza y mirar al chico de cabellos blancos sintió como su mano era tomada con fuerza por el contrario, llenándole de calidez y despertando finalmente su mente.

—¿Eres una Akutagawa?—preguntó mientras tanto el chico de cabello blanco, haciendo que los ojos de la chica pasaran de los de él a los de Atsushi.

—Sí.

—¿Y estas emparentada con Ryuu?

—Sí —al ver que tanto Ryuunosuke como Atsushi la miraba, la chica bajó un poco la mirada hasta volver alzarla con más decisión—. Soy su hermana.

 _Hermana_

Eso era algo totalmente nuevo.

Él no tenía hermanos o hermanas. Atsushi no contaba, él era Jinko, ellos eran familia pero no se veían como hermanos (una vez Dazai sugirió que tal vez su relación era de amigos, pero Akutagawa lo dudaba) por lo que saber que tenía una hermana y que estaba parada justo al frente de él era algo totalmente nuevo.

—¿Por qué no mejor entramos a la casa a seguir hablando? Ya se está haciendo oscuro y no queremos que ninguno tome un resfriado —rompió el silencio la voz de Dazai mientras apretaba el hombro de Chuuya y este se sacudía, como si despertara de un sueño.

—Sí, es mejor entrar —dijo Chuuya mientras miraba a la chica de pelo azabache—. Debes estar agotada por el viaje así que en casa podrás descansar y contar todo desde el principio.

Akutagawa Gin asintió mientras seguía a Chuuya por el sendero secreto que llevaba a la casa del kitsune.

Sólo cuando la chica desapareció detrás de la vegetación Ryuunosuke sintió como la tensión de sus hombros se aflojaba un poco y su mano era aún apretada por la de Atsushi.

—Dazai-san... —dijo casi en un tono lastimero Atsushi, aun cuando él había sido quien consiguió hablar al parecer la noticia también lo había afectado.

—Tranquilo Atsushi, como un buen amigo mío dice; _Todos los cambios son buenos_ —sonrió reconfortante Dazai mientras revolvía el cabello de ambos chicos—. Ahora sólo estamos a puertas de uno.

Atsushi asintió mientras volvía a apretar su agarre y arrastraba a Ryuunosuke por el sendero, siguiendo a Dazai.

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a Chuuya sentado al frente de la invitada, teniendo una trivial conversación. Al entrar, la tengu mira rápidamente a Ryuunosuke, registrando todos los movimientos de su familiar.

Atsushi lo sentó al frente de la niña, manteniéndose a su lado y dejando a Dazai sentado a su otro lado.

—¿Puedes volver a contar desde el principio? estoy seguro que ellos quieren saber toda tu historia —dijo suavemente Chuuya. Ryuunosuke no se había dado cuenta pero después de las palabras del kitsune los hombros de la chica habían caído, demostrando que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban tensos ante esta situación.

—Soy Akutagawa Gin, soy del clan Akutagawa proveniente de las montañas del Este —se presentó nuevamente la chica, esta vez de manera más formal—. Yo... yo... vine a conocer a mi hermano...

La chica (Gin se recordó nuevamente Ryuunosuke) paró de hablar, no estando segura de cómo seguir.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar suavemente Chuuya.

—Porque no sabía de su existencia —respondió, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir—. En mi familia nunca se había hablado del tema y nunca lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser por la visita que tuvimos hace dos estaciones pasadas.

Vino un tengu a hablar con mis padres, yo estaba en la habitación de al lado y no pude evitar escuchar a escondidas. El tengu vino a preguntarles a mis padres sobre su hijo primogénito y confundida me entere que tenía un hermano mayor el cual sus plumas negras terminaban en blanco.

Luego de que el tengu se fuera, confronte a mis padres, queriendo saber si lo que dijeron era verdad, ellos lo confirmaron pero dijeron que estaba muerto.

Sin creerles pero sin saber que hacer le pregunte a una de las sirvientas más anciana sobre el tengu que había visitado a mis padres, fue cuando me entere de Mori-sensei. Lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo pero al final decidí ir a su casa para saber sobre mi hermano. Fue un viaje largo pero al final pude encontrar la montaña donde se encuentra su casa.

Fue allí que me entere de toda la historia, que mi hermano se llamaba Ryuunosuke y que era criado por un kitsune y un dios. Mori-sensei me aconsejo que me hospedara en su casa y que luego, cuando mi hermano fuera a su casa por las lecciones, lo conociera y me presentara, pero al saber lo cerca que estaba de él tome la decisión impulsiva de visitarlo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Y cuando terminó de hablar todo quedo en silencio, la chica esperando alguna reacción por parte de Ryuunosuke y este en silencio y sin mirarla.

—Has viajado mucho ¿estas segura que no quieres un baño? —dijo Chuuya mientras se levantaba.

—Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, Nakahara-san, pero creo que es hora de regresar a la casa de Mori-sensei, él me ofreció hospedaje mientras conozco a mi hermano, si él quiere obviamente... —lo ultimó lo dijo en voz baja mientras también se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

—Espera —se levantó Dazai y la sigue a la salida—, está oscureciendo y eres demasiado joven como para ir todo el camino de regreso sola. Te acompaño —Dazai miró al tengu que aun sostenía la mano de Atsushi—. Ryuu ¿quieres venir? ¿O prefieres quedarte?

Ryuunosuke dudo un poco, miró de reojo al byakko y apretó su mano antes de soltarla y dirigirse al lado de Dazai para acompañar a la tengu.

Atsushi se quedó mirando como ambos se iban junto con la chica de alas negras. Siente una caricia en el cabello por parte de Chuuya y alza la mirada.

—Ella no se quedara con Ryuu ¿cierto?

—No creo que ella haya venido a quitarte a Ryuu —lo tranquilizó el kitsune mientras acariciaba sus orejas peludas—, creo que ella ha venido a entregarle una parte de la historia de Ryuu que él tiene incompleta, ¿no te hace eso feliz?

—Lo hace pero... —Atsushi ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Chuuya y bajó las orejas, sin querer terminar la oración.

—Lo entiendo, yo también siento ese miedo.

Los brazos del kitsune lo rodearon y lo mecieron, Atsushi no lloró pero sentía que una parte suya quería hacerlo.

 **X**

Fue después de tres horas de estar acostado en el futón que sintió el cuerpo de Ryuunosuke caer en el futón de al lado, taparse con el y dar un último suspiro antes de normalizar sus respiraciones. Atsushi se removió y miró a la persona a su lado, encontrándose con los ojos ónix de Akutagawa que los abrió al sentir movimientos a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Jinko?

—¿Estas bien?

—Lo estoy —respondió Ryuu.

—¿Ella es agradable? ¿Hablaron mucho?

—No tanto —al ver la cara de confusión que tenía el byakko, aclaró—. No hablamos mucho, y aunque en cierto momento pudimos hablar tranquilamente, los silencios eran más agradables para ambos.

Atsushi asintió, mientras miraba a cualquier punto que no fuera el tengu que estaba acostado al frente suyo.

—¿Te agradó?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que sea tu hermana? —Atsushi pudo sentir con esta pregunta que el tengu fruncía el ceño incluso si no lo estaba viendo.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —el byakko se mantuvo en silencio—. Nosotros no somos hermanos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Curiosidad.

—Dime la verdad, Jinko.

Atsushi sintió como el sentimiento de enojo se elevaba, dejando de lado por un momento su tristeza. Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente los ojos oscuros de Ryuunosuke.

—No somos hermanos, pero somos algo ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Somos familia ¿no?

—Si...

—Pero no estás seguro —antes que incluso el tengu pudiera responder, el byakko volvió a preguntar— ¿Qué es para ti Dazai-san? ¿Y Chuuya-san? ¿Yo?

Ryuunosuke parpadeo confundido, aun así trato de responder a las preguntas del yokai.

—Para mí Dazai-san y Chuuya-san son quienes me han enseñado y me han cuidado con amor... son... son muy importante para mí.

—¿Y yo? —Atsushi tragó, sin apartar la mirada del contrario. El tengu desvió la mirada y no respondió.

El byakko no necesitó más, se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, intentando inútilmente dormir y no dejarse llevar por la tristeza que sentía. Sintió al tengu moverse pero no le prestó atención, concentrándose en dormir. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió la cabeza del contrario apoyada en su espalda y sus manos vacilantes acariciando la tela de su yukata.

—¿Ryuu...? —giró su cuello, intentando ver al tengu que estaba prácticamente ocultando su cabeza bajo el edredón de su futón.

—No somos hermanos —dijo en un susurro suave pero aun así lo pudo oír— y no te puedo considerar como un amigo porque sé que no te veo de esa forma, pero te aseguro que eres importante para mí. Créeme Atsushi.

El chico contuvo la respiración, asimilando lo dicho por el de cabello azabache. Cuando volvió a respirar, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y abrazo al tengu, chocando su frente con la de él y riendo por lo bajo cuando lo escucho quejarse.

—Te creo, te creo y está bien, puedo esperar —dijo alegremente, sabiendo que esperaría todo lo que tuviera que esperar para que el chico le dijera con palabras lo que era para él. Mientras tanto se conformó con sentir los brazos vacilantes de Ryuunosuke acomodarse detrás de su espalda, abrazándolo y acercándolo más.

A la mañana siguiente Chuuya lo encontró en esa posición cuando los fue a despertar. No comentó nada y dejo que siguieran durmiendo hasta el mediodía.

 **XI**

Aunque la llegada de Gin sacudió a la extraña familia, no cambio en gran medida las cosas, sólo tuvieron que adaptarse a la presencia de la tengu.

En los meses siguientes Gin no quiso quedarse con ellos (aunque se veía que quería estar más cerca de su hermano) diciendo que era mejor que se quedara en la casa de Mori mientras negociaba con el clan Akutagawa (los cuales al enterarse de su escape y posterior búsqueda de su hermano perdido exigían que volviera de inmediato). Así que la chica hablaba con su hermano cuando este iba a la casa del tengu mayor o ella misma bajaba a verlo en los terrenos del santuario.

En esos momentos ellos lo pasaban en su mayoría en silencio, a veces caminando por el bosque o en compañía de Atsushi, quien dirigía la mayor parte de las conversaciones.

Una tarde, cuando Chuuya fue al mundo de los yokai a comprar algunas cosas junto con el byakko y Dazai se quedó en el santuario, Gin y Ryuunosuke caminaban por el bosque, hasta que encontraron un gran árbol el cual sobrevolaron hasta encontrar una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para soportar el peso de ambos y se sentaron en ella.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Gin sobre una de sus conversaciones pasadas mientras balanceaba sus piernas—. Eres el heredero legitimo del clan, es tu derecho de nacimiento —al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando, aunque ahora casi en un susurro—. Sé que no quieres ver a nuestros padres pero...

—No los estoy evitando, simplemente no me interesa ser heredero del clan. Yo ya tengo a mi familia ¿para qué quiero conocer una que no me quiere?

Gin se mantuvo callada, mirando a abajo.

En un suspiró resignado Ryuunosuke pregunta: —¿Cuándo partes?

—Después de la luna nueva.

—Aún quedan algunos días.

—Sí.

—Lo pensare —prometió a su hermana, diciéndolo seriamente— Chuuya-san ha estado intentando en estas últimas semanas convencer al Jinko de que acepte algún tipo de regalo, si lo hace, lo más probable es que sea algo relacionado con comida, ¿quieres ir? —Ryuunosuke cambió de tema.

—¿Estaría bien?

—Sí, Dazai-san me dio permiso para invitarte.

Gin miró sus piernas balanceándose en el vacío, meditando.

—No creo que pueda, con lo del viaje tengo que preparar muchas cosas, pero gracias igualmente.

Ryuunosuke asintió.

—Igual, si tienes algo de tiempo ve.

—Bien.

Y siguieron sentados en un agradable silencio mirando el cielo.

 **XII**

—Bien Atsushi, ¿qué quieres de regalo? —preguntó por quinta vez el kitsune de regreso al santuario.

—La-la verdad nada...

Chuuya bufó, casi parecía que quería imitar su respuesta de forma cómica e hiriente.

—Me das la misma respuesta todos los años —dijo, saliendo del hueco de una gran roca al mundo humano—, este año te salvaste por la aparición de tus orejas pero ya que se acerca la fecha en que Dazai te trajo no se me va a olvidar, así que quiero que me digas que quieres de regalo —exigió mientras se dirigía al camino que llevaba al santuario.

—Y-y-y-yo...

—Recuerda que es una ocasión especial, deberías decirme lo que quieres, te lo daré.

—Yo... quiero ir a la aldea hu-humana y-y-y comer chi-chizaku... —Atsushi lo había dicho tan bajo que si no fuera por la buen oído de Chuuya, incluso este siendo un yokai no lo hubiera podido escuchar.

—Oh... —fue todo lo que dijo Chuuya. Antes de seguir el camino que llevaba al santuario—. Ir a una aldea humana es muy peligroso para un cachorro como tú ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Atsushi asintió.

—Si no mantienes tu mente concentrada puedes ser fácilmente descubierto por algún humano, y tú, que no tienes ninguna experiencia...

—Lo sé —agachó la cabeza el byakko, avergonzado de su petición.

—Sin embargo Dazai va estar allí, cualquier cosa que yo no pueda cubrir él lo hará, así que no veo problema.

Atsushi al escuchar las últimas palabras del kitsune levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de Chuuya y su mano sacudiendo su cabello.

—Vamos a comer todos juntos chizaku, Atsushi, ¿te parece?

Cuando llegan a la casa oculta detrás de los matorrales del santuario, Atsushi de inmediato se encamina a la habitación que comparte con Ryuunosuke, buscando su mejor cambio de ropa. Dazai al ver lo apurado y radiante que se encuentra el byakko, sonríe descaradamente al kitsune que recién entra a la casa.

—Te dije que iba a querer comer en la aldea humana.

—Cállate —bufó el kitsune mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

Si Dazai no le hubiera dicho que lo más probable es que Atsushi quería comer chizaku en la aldea humana, la reacción del kitsune hubiera sido distinta cuando lo escucho del byakko. Chuuya era muy sobreprotector, inculcando desde la niñez de los yokais que no debían encontrarse en ninguna situación con los humanos, y ante el deseo de Atsushi se hubiera negado, pero antes de que eso pasara Dazai lo convenció de que todo iba a salir bien si los cuatro iban.

Al poco tiempo de entrar apareció Ryuunosuke, quien se había despedido hace poco de su hermana.

—Ponte tu mejor ropa Ryuu, vamos a ir a la aldea humana —dijo el kitsune al momento de verlo entrar.

El tengu simplemente asintió mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Y tú —volvió hablar el kitsune, esta vez mirando al dios vagabundo, quien hace rato estaba recostado en el tatami—, también deberías cambiarte. Apestas.

En menos de treinta minutos Atsushi, Ryuunosuke y Chuuya estaban listos para salir, el único que faltaba era Dazai, quien Chuuya tuvo que arrastrar a su habitación para obligarlo a cambiar su apestoso kimono café por uno azul oscuro.

Con Dazai tirado en el suelo con el kimono ya puesto, Chuuya se puso al frente de los dos jóvenes yokais, sorprendiéndolos cuando les puso una hoja en la frente a cada uno.

—Las hojas no son mágicas, solo son un punto de concentración —dijo mientras miraba fijamente a ambos niños, verificando que su ilusión estuviera perfecta—. Ningún humano al verlos vera sus partes sobrenaturales o el color del cabello. Como ya saben, espero que sepan que está estrictamente prohibido que se separen de mi o de Dazai ¿queda claro?

Ambos asintieron, yendo con los yokais mayores a la escalera del santuario.

La aldea humana aunque distinta al distrito de los yokais, no era totalmente diferente, pasaban una gran variedad de negociantes, mostrando sus productos a los mejores precios, mientras que los aldeanos y personas que se acercaban a ver los productos aumentaba cada vez que pasaba el tiempo.

Ryuunosuke y Atsushi iban tomados de cada una de las manos de Chuuya, mientras que Dazai (que a veces se acercaba a la aldea a curiosear) los guiaba al puesto donde sabía que vendían el mejor chizaku. Cuando llegaron, pidieron cada uno su plato.

Mientras esperaban, a Atsushi le llamo la atención una anciana que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, comiendo chizaku. La anciana, al sentir su mirada, lo miró y sonrió.

—Buenos días muchacho.

—Bu-buenos días.

—¿Estas soló?

—N-no, yo estoy con... —recordó las palabras que le dijo Dazai antes de entrar en la aldea humana— mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano.

La anciana miró a las otras personas sentadas y asintió, enviándoles un saludo rápido. Atsushi, confundido por esa acción, miro a su familia y vio a Dazai, a Chuuya y a Ryuunosuke, sin embargo cuando entrecerró los ojos podía ver apenas la ilusión que puso Chuuya sobre ellos, donde aparecía un hombre adulto, una mujer y otro niño.

—¿Son de aquí? —preguntó la anciana.

—No, somos de la aldea siguiente —respondió sonriente Dazai cuando vio que Atsushi no sabía cómo responder—. Mi hijo quería probar el chizaku que hacen aquí, y mi esposa y yo no podíamos decirle que no.

—¿Vinieron por el camino del santuario?

—Sí.

—Qué bueno, así en su regreso el kitsune del santuario los protegerá.

—Eso esperamos —Dazai asintió mientras disimuladamente ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chuuya. Poco tiempo después soltó un gritó ahogado mientras el kitsune estaba sonriendo descaradamente, Atsushi podía apostar a que le había pisado el pie con la fuerza que solo el yokai tenía.

Atsushi quería volver hablar con la anciana, pero en ese momento le trajeron su plato y no pudo evitar verter toda su concentración en la comida. Cuando Atsushi terminó, la anciana ya estaba saliendo de la tienda. Siguiendo un impulso se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la anciana, luego de que Chuuya asintiera, dándole permiso de que se adelantara mientras ellos iban detrás.

Cuando alcanzo a la anciana, esta le miró con curiosidad.

—Y-yo solo quería acompañarla —sintió la necesidad de explicar su actuar. La anciana asintió, regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Voy al santuario, me puedes acompañar hasta allí —dijo la anciana mientras miraba atrás y veía como la familia de Atsushi caminaba detrás de ellos. Parecía preocupada por prestarle atención al niño pero al ver que los adultos no estaban molestos siguió adelante, mirando ocasionalmente a niño a su lado.

—¿Sabes por qué esta ese santuario en el camino para la aldea, en vez de estar más cerca? —rompió la anciana el silencio que se había formado entre ellos mientras caminaban. Atsushi negó y la anciana tomó aire antes de seguir con su relato—. Hace más de cincuenta años, vino un kitsune salvaje, poseído por una cólera que quemo todo el pueblo. Lo recuerdo bien, nevó en la noche y en la mañana todo estaba quemado y reducido a cenizas —dijo la anciana perdiéndose en sus recuerdos—. Ese mismo día, como al medio día apareció un hermoso hombre, se veía herido pero su paso era firme, él nos dijo que no nos teníamos que preocupar, que el emendaría todo lo que el kitsune hizo. Algunos dicen que era un kitsune que avergonzado de las atrocidades de su igual, decidió ayudarnos, mientras que otros dicen que era un monje que se compadeció de nosotros, y otros también dicen que era el mismo dios Inari, que disfrazado como mortal, nos ayudó a reparar los daños que provoco uno de sus mensajeros. Sea como sea, el pueblo se recuperó rápidamente, siendo además favorecido por las cosechas de ese año —la anciana tosió un poco—. Como muestra de agradecimiento se quiso alzar un santuario en honor al hombre, sin embargo él pidió que no fuera cerca de la aldea, por lo que se hizo en el camino que el hombre tomo para llegar a nuestra aldea y luego para irse.

—Eso es asombroso —dijo Atsushi mientras miraba la aldea con otros ojos—. ¿Qué pasó con el kitsune salvaje?

—Nadie lo sabe, cuando los cazadores se acercaron para atacarlo él ya había desaparecido.

Atsushi miró asombrado a Chuuya, conectando los puntos e imaginándose que luego del desastre que había pasado la aldea el kitsune tuvo que haber sido el hombre misterioso que ayudo a la aldea. El byakko estaba tan emocionado con esa idea que no se fijó en la mirada perdida del kitsune.

 **Curiosidades de Azuki:**

 **-Azuki: Es una legumbre de tamaño pequeño y de un rojo opaco. De ella se hace la pasta de azuki (o como se llama en Japón, anko). Significa Pequeña semilla.**

 **-Anko: Es una pasta hecha de azuki y es uno de los rellenos más populares en los dulces japoneses.**

 **-Kodama: En japones su nombre significa "eco" o "espiritu de los árboles" pero al ser escrito en katakan, también puede significar "bolita" o "pequeño espiritu". Los kodamas no tienen una apariencia definida en los relatos japoneses, algunas historias dicen que son invisibles mientras que en otros se les describen como ancianos y ancianas que estan cerca de los árboles, es por eso que he decidido describirlos como aparecen en la película "La princesa Mononoke" de Miyazaki por la simple razón de que se me hacen tiernos y son parte de mi infancia (y tal vez de muchos).**

 **-Yuki-onna: Significa "Mujer de las nieves" Es una Yokai con apariencia de una mujer pálida y de cabello negro, vestida con un kimono blanco. Se dice que camina en las noches nevadas (que según algunos ella misma provoca) y si se encuentra con un viajero perdido a éste lo congela con su aliento.**

 **-Inari: Es una deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, el arroz, la agricultura, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general. Esté Dios está muy asociado con los kitsunes ya que estos son sus mensajeros.**

 **-Clases de Kitsunes: Comúnmente se dice que hay dos clases de kitsunes. Los Kitsunes Zenkos (literalmente "zorros celestiales") los cuales son los mensajeros del dios Inari. Su apariencia es de un zorro de pelaje blanco (color del buen presagio), son amables y gentiles con los humanos y normalmente adoptan una vida mortal y mundana, mesclandose con los humanos, casandose con ellos y teniendo hijos.**  
 **Y los Kitsunes Yakos (literalmente "Zorros de campo") los cuales son travieso e incluso maliciosos. Chuuya es un Yako.**

 **-Tanto: Es una espada corta japonesa, del tamaño de un cuchillo o una daga, de doble filo.**

 **-Wakizashi: Es una espada corta japonesa parecida a la katana, de un solo filo. Normalmente eran llevadas por los guerreros samurái junto con su katana.**

 **-La historia que cuenta Chuuya es pura invención mía, sin embargo si me inspire en una historia del folclore japonés para crearla.**  
 **En la historia el protagonista sale a buscar a una mujer con la cual casarse y encuentra a su ideal de mujer en un vasto paramo. El hombre se casa con la mujer y tienen un hijo, al mismo tiempo la perra del hombre tuvo una cachorro, el cual siempre gruñe a la esposa y que con el tiempo se vueleve más agresivo con ella. Un día el perro atacó a la mujer con tanta furia que ella se asusta y sale huyendo, transformándose en un zorro y ocultándose en el bosque. El hombre va al bosque tras ella y al no encontrarla dice; "Tú puedes ser un zorro, pero eres la madre de mi hijo y yo te amo. Regresa cuando puedas; tú siempre serás bienvenida" así cada tarde ella se escabullia a la casa y dormia en los brazos de su esposo. La mujer entonces fue llamada Kitsune.**  
 **La historia explica el significado de Kitsune (que en japonés normal significa zorro) y que en japonés clásico** _ **Kitsu-ne**_ **significa "venir y dormir" y** _ **Ki-tsune**_ **significa "venir siempre".**  
 **Al leer la historia de inmediato pensé en Ozaki y en el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada (el cual aún no sé el nombre pero que si algún día lo sé el nombre del padre de Chuuya cambiaría a ese).**

 **-Inugami: Literalmente "Dios-perro". Son yokai familiares (que normalmente protegen a una persona o familia a la cual es leal). Son conocidos por ser maestros de la magia negra. Su apariencia es la de un perro ordinario (en público) o la de una cabeza de perro disecada.**

 **-Rashomon y el dragón: Bueno, estoy segura que más de una se dio cuenta las referencias que aparecen en este capítulo que vienen directamente de dos historias de Akutagawa Ryunosuke. La primera, Rashomon, que en verdad es una puerta la cual si existe en japón y que su nombre original era Rajomon "La puerta del castillo" y donde pasan los acontecimientos que relata la historia y la segunda El Dragón, donde se cuenta la historia de un monje que escribe en un letrero que tal día del lago saldrá un dragón que ascenderá a los cielos.**

 **-Oni: Los Oni son un tipo de yokai del folclore japonés de aspecto horrible, normalmente comparado al de un ogro o al de un troll.**

 **-Inari: Ya se había mencionado anteriormente este dios, pero por si alguno lo ha olvidado es el dios de la agricultura, la industria y de los zorros. Es asociado con los zorros ya que ellos son sus mensajeros.**

 **-Hojas de kitsune: En la tradición japonesa para que los kitsune adopten la forma humana, se ponían en la cabeza juncos, una hoja de gran tamaño o una calavera. En la historia esto no es necesario pero a los pequeños kitsunes se le pone una hoja en la frente para que al transformarse tenga un punto en el cual concentrarse. Básicamente lo hacen para practicar.**


End file.
